Sheithtober 2019
by Atticus Hill
Summary: My first try at Voltron fanfiction as well as a daily prompt challenge! 31 days of Sheithtober short stories. Genre varies as will themes. I will try to make them spooky when I can, but mostly, I just really want to write Sheith! Ratings will vary by story, but I know I will get up to M eventually!
1. Ring

Disclaimer: _I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. _

**AN: **This is not only my first try at a Voltron fanfiction but also a daily challenge one as well. I hope you enjoy! I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day one is: RING.

* * *

Keith lifted the small yellow sticky note and cocked a brow.

Shiro, realizing Keith had stopped talking looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh when he saw what he was holding. He waved his hand, "Obviously it's trash."

"You kept everything huh?" Keith threw the note in the garbage can, being sure to crumple it up real good. Like making it into the smallest ball possible could erase the love note. _Love you forever_, it said, there was even a heart. Keith dove back into the filing cabinet with a frown on his face.

"You know," Shiro ran his hand through his hair, his other hand, the prosthetic one, was gripping a framed photo tightly, "you didn't have to come."

Keith looked up confused, "You really wanted to do this by yourself?"

Shiro's eyes shifted away.

"There's just so much..." Keith made a disgusted sort of snort. He heard the glass of the frame break, heard Shiro's huff, but didn't bother to look at him. He couldn't look at him. He was so angry his hands were trembling.

"What was I supposed to do Keith?" Shiro sounded combative, "Throw them away? They were gifts from my husband!" Shiro saw his friend flinch and it caused him to lower his volume, "Would you have thrown away gifts from me?"  
"Don't. Do. That," Keith flicked his eyes up and glared, "don't compare what we had to that shot gun wedding."

"Shot gun?" Shiro blinked, "We dated for a year!"

Keith rolled his eyes and went back to digging for old lover's trinkets in the filing cabinet. He mumbled with disdain, "Who the fuck is Curtis anyway..."

"You left to be with the Blades!" Shiro wasn't exactly yelling, but he threw the ruined frame down to the floor anyway.

"I said I loved you!" Keith stood up and kicked the cabinet door shut.

"Like a brother!" Shiro looked at him gobsmacked, "You can _not_ blame me for not realizing how you felt about me!"  
"Feel!" Keith's violet eyes sparked with emotion, "How I _feel_! I traveled the ends of the earth for you! Sailed through the universe, rode beasts and saw stardust burst in my eyes for you! I said I loved you like a brother because I didn't know how _you_ felt about _me_!"

Shiro's eyes were wide, his breath had been knocked out of him at Keith's confession and for a moment he needed a few deep breaths to take in all that Keith had said. In the end he was shaking his head in disbelief at how much time they had wasted. When he spoke his voice was soft, lovely, "Keith," he was almost breathless with emotion, "my God, Keith...had we really messed it up this badly?" He closed his eyes, "I married Curtis because I thought the flashes of desire I felt were love," he opened his eyes and Keith was looking at his feet, "look at me...please," Keith looked up and Shiro smiled gently, "Do you know when I realized they weren't? I was washing dishes, he was drying them and it was so mundane, just a normal, everyday task, but...I wished I was doing it with you."

Keith was moved, but instead of responding to that he frowned and said instead, "I almost didn't come to your wedding."

"Honestly, I was hurt when you did," Shiro let out a mirthless laugh, "I thought that was proof that you really did just see me as a brother. That you really didn't feel the same way as I did."

"I was just trying to be supportive..."

"I know that now," when he laughed this time it held a little humor, "I wish I had spoken up, before you left with the Blades, when Curtis and I were just talking a bit but not really flirting. I should have said something. I should have known."

Keith shook his head, "I wasn't forthcoming either. You aren't wrong. I _did_ say brother."

Shiro took a deep breath, nodding, "Now what?"

"Now we clear out all this shit Curtis gave you. Then we go to the bar, meet up with Hunk and Lance like we said we would. Drink a few beers and celebrate your divorce. Then we go back to your place and talk. We really really need to talk."

"We do," Shiro gave him a shy little smile, "you know...I never got a ring. I always lied, said I couldn't find one I liked...but I think...I think I was saving that finger for you..."

Keith blushed slightly, but quickly turned his head and knelt back down. He pulled open the drawer again and started to pull out birthday cards and love letters, "He asked me once to come with him to the store to pick you out one. Said that I should know your taste as your best friend...I declined," Shiro gave a "humph" and Keith went on, "I wanted to punch him."

"Keith," Shiro used an admonishing tone.

Keith just shrugged, then said simply, "Can I say it now? Properly."

Shiro froze, his cheeks warming at the thought. He whispered softly, "Please."

"I love you."

Shiro smiled, "I love you too."


	2. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_This one is longer than the last and took a direction I wasn't originally going to go with it. I like it, but boy did my mind...well, have a mind of it's own! I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day two is: SUNSHINE._

* * *

The cocoa was almost to hot to sip, but Keith still enjoyed the taste. It was a chilly morning, his favorite, as he watched the twin suns slowly rise over the lush green hilltop. The largest sun, Vareidai would rise the highest, but when the smaller one, Simili caught up, together they would make the day unbearably hot. That's why Keith loved mornings on this planet, they were cold until the sun rose and he could actually enjoy the beauty of the place before it was so uncomfortable he had to stay inside Atlas.

Not that he minded. He liked the work he did on board, though he missed the Blades, he would much rather be with his friends when he could. Not that they were all there at once. Like himself they all found other jobs to do and only popped in a few times a year to help with missions or just to visit. Keith was here on a mission. He was to be the personal body guard to the Grand Highness Rek of the Th'lok nation from the planet Seitell. He was looking forward to it actually, Rek was personable and funny when he wasn't forced to do his regal duty and he put Keith at ease. He was tall, almost 7 feet with shining teal hair that fell in a bone straight cascade down his broad back and stunningly gorgeous golden eyes. Matt had already teased him about how smitten he was over him and while Keith could appreciate the man's attractiveness that wasn't what was holding his attention.

Oh no, it was watching Rek pine after Shiro. Keith didn't know what it was about watching another person flirt with his S.O. that was so intriguing but it was. Maybe it was knowing that Shiro was deflecting his advances because he was so in love with Keith. Maybe it was knowing that others realized just how handsome his mate was. Maybe it was all the lewd fantasies Keith's mind conjured of the two beautiful men in the throes of passion. Whatever it was Keith was enjoying the view.

* * *

After a long day Keith was finally able to walk into his room and pull off his boots. Even with the Atlas' temperature control he still felt sticky with sweat. The girl could only do so much fighting against the heat of two suns. They weren't down yet and Keith took a moment to admire his lover in the sunshine that was coming in through the small port window. Shiro looked lovely, though tired, as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"How did it go?" Keith asked as he started to unbutton his uniform coat.

"You mean did Rek ask his translator to ask me out?" Shiro turned his head to face Keith with a smile.

"You turned him down politely I hope."

"Of course."

"Hmmm."

" 'Hmmm', what does that mean?"

Keith just shrugged, but he looked amused, "He's a handsome man."

Shiro nodded, "Yes," he chuckled, "what, would you rather I had said yes?"

Keith blushed a bit without meaning to.

Shiro's brows shot up, "You're blushing," he laughed.

"Shut it!" Keith groaned and began to get undressed in earnest.

"Wait wait wait!" Shiro's voice was playful as he ran over to Keith and took his now bare shoulders into his hands, "Pray tell what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!"

"I never said you should go on a date with him!" Keith pouted, caught himself, so stopped and decided to glare at Shiro instead.

This just made Shiro laugh more, "Oh my God!" He smirked at his lover and said in a low seductive voice, "You want him to wine me and dine me before he has his way with me..."

Keith's face became even redder, the tips of his ears burned.

"Is that what you are doing every morning when you go outside? Watch Rek and me go on our daily jogs and...fantasize?" Shiro stepped closer to Keith and gave him a soft kiss to his pinked cheek. He whispered in his ear, "What do you think about?"

"N-nothing," Keith closed his eyes, "it's not on purpose!"

"But you do think of something?" Shiro was leaving soft pecks all along Keith's cheek and jawline, "Tell me?"

"I...I can't..."

"Just one thing?" Shiro licked up the shell of Keith's ear and hummed when Keith's breath stuttered.

"His eyes..." Keith whispered, tilting his head to the side to offer up his neck. He let out a pleased sigh when he felt Shiro's warm lips there, "in the sun...they shimmer...like...like..." Keith gasped as Shiro nipped his skin.

Shiro drew Keith closer, "Yes," he pressed his thigh between his lover's legs, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"You like eyes..." Keith nuzzled into Shiro's neck, before he started to kiss and lick there, "you'd look so beautiful...coming undone, solely because he lifted his head and looked at you," he pressed his body closer and realized that at some time they had started to rock against one another. They were both hard and Keith felt his stomach clench in barely restrained desire at the fact that they were both getting off on this silly little fantasy.

"Lifted his head?" Shiro asked just before he took Keith's lips and kissed him soundly. They both moaned, but Keith allowed for Shiro to take the lead, their bodies moving as one even as Shiro dominated his mouth.

Pulling away slowly Keith sucked on Shiro's tongue before he answered, "Yes," he panted, his lips parted for Shiro's questing tongue. Shiro couldn't get enough of the taste of him and continued to lap at his lips as his lover spoke, "his hair...that silky hair," Keith had to pause as Shiro's tongue entered and laved across the roof of his mouth. When he pulled away they were both wet and panting. Keith's tone dipped, becoming hot and seductive in a way that made Shiro groan, "his hair would look lovely splayed all over your thighs."

Shiro's mind conjured the image: he on his back, sweaty from the morning run, his shorts pulled down low, his hands in that utterly beautiful teal hair as that royal mouth worked him over. Slicking up his swollen cock, while his long fingered regal hands kneaded his aching balls. Shiro saw himself, saw them both, glistening with sweat, both making sounds of enjoyment. He looked down, over the plane of his muscular body and then it happened, that lovely man with those golden glittering eyes looked up through the fall of his teal hair, his lips stretched wide over Shiro's cock and he felt as though he was looking at the sun itself.

"Fuck," Shiro whispered against Keith's lips just as he felt his climax at his heels, "baby we can't do this..."

"No?" Keith asked playfully as he reached down and worked his hand between them. He rubbed his lover's erection over his clothes, "He'll never know you got off thinking about him," Keith smirked and licked the side of Shiro's neck, "if it makes you feel better...you can imagine me there too..." he found the tip of his lover's member and rubbed his thumb over it. Shiro was already leaking. Keith bit Shiro's earlobe before saying, "Maybe I'll help...we'll do it together...a tongue on each side..."

With a long moan Shiro came. He gripped Keith's shoulders hard and clenched his teeth as he rode out the pleasure. Keith watched him, still taken in by Shiro's strength and beauty. He'll never tire of it. Shiro's body cooled slowly, the front of his uniform pants ruined, his heavy breath puffing through Keith's hair.

"Oh my...fuck," Shiro licked his lips and ran his hands over his face, "I had no idea you had such a dirty mind baby," he smiled at Keith then fell in love with him all over again when he watched him duck his head to hide his blush, "hey...I need to get out of these pants. Get undressed...let's shower together...you can tell me some more stories..."


	3. Starlight

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

* * *

**AN: **_Another short one, but it took me longer to write it because I'm doing it very late at night and I am dozing off and on by accident. I need to go to bed! I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day three is: STARLIGHT._

* * *

The starlight was reflected in his violet eyes as his head slowly started to slide off the bed. He was looking wide eyed at the small port window, the darkness of space outside looked beautiful. He gasped and shut his eyes as his lover slammed into him hard. He felt cold metal fingers on his neck and he let out a soft moan. The fingers tightened and his body was rocked even harder and he let out another gasp. His arms were flung out to the side of him, his legs splayed wide as he allowed his body to be taken. He loved it like this, when it's been a few days and his lover was pent up with so much desire he practically pounced on him.

"Baby, you look so good like this," Shiro's voice was husky, thick with arousal. He pushed in deeper, harder and it slide Keith's body further off the bed. He was being extra rough and he knew it. He couldn't help it, he loved with Keith submitted like this, letting him fuck him how ever fast and brutal as he wanted. And it was brutal, Keith would have bruises and love bites all over him come tomorrow morning. His legs would be sore and his ass overworked and twitching. Shiro couldn't wait to see him in uniform, knowing all that evidence of their lovemaking was hidden underneath. The thought made Shiro quicken his pace yet again.

"Ngh," Keith's upper lip curled and his eyelids fluttered as his body was overcome with warmth, "faster," he whispered as he wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist.

"No," Shiro grunt and lifted Keith by his neck, his other hand also supporting him, but just barely, at the small of his back. Shiro situated Keith astride him and looked up into those pretty purple eyes and said, "ride me."

Keith let out a grunt, but obeyed, using his ab and thigh muscles to bounce up and down on his lover's thick cock. His mouth was held open as he threw his head back and started to pant out the word 'yes' every time he landed and felt Shiro deep inside.

"God you look like you love it," Shiro tightens his grip on Keith's neck and feels the smaller man's ass clench around him in reaction. He strokes along a pulsing vein in the side of Keith's neck with his cool metal thumb as his other hand reaches for his lover's erection.

Keith's breath hitches and he starts to leak precum right after one strong stroke of Shiro's warm palm. Keith leans back even more, his eyes blown wide, his lips parted as he rides his lover like a wild beast. He's panting and using all of his strength to impale himself on Shiro's large hardness. He could feel his climax rising, but he doesn't want to come yet. He whispers 'no no no' over and over again and he hears Shiro chuckling below him.

Shiro moves suddenly, shifting his weight to slam Keith against the wall. Keith's eyes go wide as Shiro snaps his hips and buries himself deep inside. Then he rolls his hips and grinds his cockhead just so and Keith lets out a helpless wail. Shiro puts his hand over Keith's mouth and watches his expressions as he picks up the pace. Keith's nails are digging into his shoulders but he doesn't mind, Keith looks utterly gorgeous like this. His metal hand is holding onto Keith's hips, using them as leverage to pull him closer just as he pressed forward, meeting in the middle with stunning force and ripples of pleasure. Over and over again Shiro drives his body into Keith, until he sees his lover's eyes roll to the back of his head.

He feels his inside's spasm and he removes his hand so he can better her Keith's moans. Shiro watches in awe as his lover comes undone, his chest heaving for breath, his cock jerking between them as it sprays his pearly essence over both their stomachs and his hips rolling languidly despite how powerful the fuck had been. Shiro pulls out just enough so that the tip remains buried in Keith's tight ass. He strokes his cock and it doesn't take long until he's spilling his seed into Keith's hole, painting the sides with hot cum. Both men end at the same time and sink down onto the bed.

As the hold each other, gathering their breath, Shiro watches as Keith slowly starts to open his eyes. They are laying at such an angle that the stars from the window are once again reflected in Keith's eyes.

Shiro takes a deep breath, his heart swelling with emotion. God was his lover ever beautiful. He smiles at him, "I love you so much."

"Right back at cha," Keith smirks and Shiro isn't sure if the twinkle in his eye is his own or from the starlight.


	4. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _Short and sweet and a day late, sorry guys! Hope you enjoy anyway! I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day four is: RAINY DAY._

* * *

The sky was darkening as they walked hand and hand across the bridge. It was a beautiful day that had called for a 20% chance of rain. They had risked it and had a lovely day together, eating lunch outside at a quaint little cafe, going to an old record store, trying on shoes at the mall and now, walking in the park. The cold front was coming in though, the clouds rolling in were thickening and dark.

Shiro squeezed Keith's hand, "You think we can make it?" He was smiling, looking up at the sky just as they stepped off the short bridge.

"Nope," Keith rubbed his thumb along the back of Shiro's hand, looking up at the sky as well, "it's just a little rain though."

"Look at those clouds," Shiro chuckled, "this isn't going to be a drizzle."

Keith just shrugged.

They made it to the middle of the park before they felt the first water droplet. They were almost to the front when it finally started to come down in earnest. They were soaked just as the stepped out of the path.

Keith looked up and saw that it was just rain, no lightening, "We're already wet...let's keep walking."

"You sure? It might get worse."

"Eh," he tugged on Shiro's arm and they crossed the parking lot over to another path.

Shiro was smiling as he reached over and tousled Keith's hair. The rain was soft as they walked down the new path. Keith had the thought that it was perfect and said as much out loud.

"Yeah, this is nice," Shiro nodded, "not too cold. Perfect day for rain."

"No...I mean...this...us..." Keith blushed a bit and his grip tightened, "I'm...happy."

Shiro stopped walking and looked down at Keith, his lover was looking away, shifting lightly on his toes. He reached out and touched his cheek, rubbing his thumb through the rivets of water there. He tipped Keith's head up so he could look him in the eye before he spoke, "I'm happy too Keith. Every time I'm with you I'm happy. Every time I'm away from you I'm happy, knowing you'll be home waiting for me. I can't believed I lived as long as I did without you, because now that I have you everything seems complete. Wonderful. Right."

"Exactly," Keith whispered softly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Shiro's lips, "I'm so glad we found each other."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"Never," Keith smirked then kissed him properly.

Shiro moaned when he felt Keith's tongue slip between his lips and he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Their wet clothes stuck to their skin, it felt uncomfortable, but Shiro didn't want to let Keith though. He caught Keith's tongue with his lips and sucked on it and felt triumphant when Keith shivered in pleasure with a sexy groan. He felt Keith's hands move, one gripped his firm as as the other slid into his hair and pulled slightly. Shiro let out a groan of his own at that, he loved when Keith pulled his hair. He nipped his bottom lip and panted into his open mouth as his thigh pressed against Keith's quickly hardening member. Keith moaned and rocked into the thick thigh slowly, then moved the hand that was on Shiro's ass closer to the center, his index finger easily slipped between the globes to rub along the crease. Shiro's body warmed in reaction to the movement, Keith's fingers were just close enough, but not quite there and it made him long to feel his finger properly inside of him. Helping him relax and loosing him up until he could finger fuck him with three easily.

Shiro pulled away, fully hard and whispered, "Let's go home."

Keith smiled against his lips, "You want me to fuck you baby?"

Shiro let out a heavy breath, feeling his body tense with anticipation and his asshole quiver with need, "Yes. Please."

Keith chuckled and took his lover's hand and led them back the way they came.


	5. Fangs

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day five is: FANGS._

* * *

_Oh damn. Oh damn. _Keith threw his arm over his eyes and spread his legs wider. He was naked, willing, and so turned on he was already leaking precum even though his cock hadn't even been touched.

"Look at me," Shiro whispered. He waited until Keith moved his arm just enough so one violet eye peeked out. He gave him a devilish grin then rolled out his tongue slowly, he laid it flat against the soft pale skin of Keith's inner thigh, at the junction where his leg met his groin, and he gave a slow, wet languid lick up to his hip.

Keith vibrated in arousal. _Oh damn. Oh shit. _He bit his bottom lip and whimpered. Actually whimpered. That caused Shiro to smirk with pride. He reached up and gripped both of Keith's thighs with his broad hands and pulled him even wider. Keith felt his hole clench in need, Shiro's eyes flicked down and he watched the opening flutter in anticipation. He dove down and licked there as well and chuckled when Keith cried out.

"Fuck...I can't..." Keith gasped out, "please hurry."

Shiro never took his lips and tongue off of his lover as he made his way back over to his inner thigh. He left a trail of kisses and nips and little licks as he reached his destination.

"Ready?"

Keith trembled, a bit in fear and a bit in excitement, but it was Shiro's birthday and he really wanted to offer him this gift. He licked his lips and whispered, "Do it..." his cock twitched.

Shiro hummed and without further ado he gave the skin a quick lick, extended his fangs and sunk them into his lover's soft flesh.

Keith's cock squirted a bit of cum at the sharp pain, then his body warmed and pleasure bloomed through his veins as his lover fed. He still wasn't used to it, the pleasure he got from feeding, he knew it had to do with a vampire's thrall, but it still messed with his head. Not that he was complaining. They always have their best sex after a feeding, there was something about Shiro's fangs penetrating his skin that was already arousing and the extra kick of being thralled was almost overwhelming. But tonight, being bit in such a sensitive area for the first time, it was having a stronger effect. The pleasure was more intense, his body hotter, his arousal growing stronger and stronger the longer Shiro took long pulls off his vein. With each heartbeat and loss of blood Keith became more and more lightheaded, but his body was alight with pleasant tingles and he didn't want it to stop. His cock was steadily leaking, pooling in the curls at the base of his erection and throbbing in time to each suck of Shiro's lips. His body became even hotter and he could feel his climax building at his toes. His eyes grew wide, he'd never come from a feeding before and he was shocked at his body's reactions. His legs started to shake, his abs tightened, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his eyes rolled skyward.

_Oh damn. Oh shit._ "Oh fuck!" Keith squeezed his eyes shut and came. Hard. His entire body shook and he made a keening noise of pure pleasure.

Shiro looked up, shocked, then thinking quickly he leaned forward, bloody mouth engulfing Keith's cock all the way to the hilt. Keith let out a shout and gripped Shiro's hair in his fist and rocked his hips, fucking his face and shooting cum directly into his vampire's throat. Shiro swallowed his semen with just as much gusto as he swallowed his blood, his own cock swelling in reaction to the beautiful sight of his lover writhing in pleasure.

Too soon Keith came down, heaving for breath with tears in his eyes, "Oh my God. Oh God..." his body shook with little trimmers. Aftershocks of his pleasure.

Shiro pulled off slowly, leaving Keith's cock bloody and wet with spit mixed with cum. He swallowed what was left in his mouth and wiped his lips and chin with the back of his hand, "I love you baby."

Keith was weak and still gasping for air, "I love you too. Fuck Shiro...I love you too."


	6. Horns

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_Another late one, this time my work got in the way. Sorry about that, hope you are still enjoying! Thank you all for reading!_ _I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day six is: HORNS._

* * *

Keith was lost and he knew it. He stopped walking for a moment and looked around the beautiful forest he was in. His violet eyes scanning for any landmarks he might recognize. Anything familiar that would lead the way out of the woods. Thankfully it wasn't all bad; the sun was going down, there was a cool breeze in the air and he still had half a canteen of water left. He praised himself for having the forethought to wear his light armor, so no chain mail to weigh him down, no metal gauntlets and shin guards to make him sweat. Just a thick leather breastplate and loin covering over his shirt and breeches.

He turned a corner and his eyes widened a bit. He was no where close to where he had come in, but he wasn't walking in a circle at least. For he was in an area of the woods he had never seen before. A beautiful oasis with a crystal clear lake, fragrant flowers and colorful insects swarming around. There was a fawn drinking from the water and the deer looked up as Keith shifted his weight, but he wasn't paying attention to the animal. No, instead he was looking at the sleeping figure in the plush grass on the bank of the lake.

The figure was nude, laying on it's belly, it's broad back and muscular thighs glistened in what little light shown through the canopy. It had long white hair covering his bottom and Keith felt his mouth water at the desire to see just how firm those buttocks would be. From the top of it's head over each ear, sprouted curling horns, like those of a ram. This figure was either a water god or a forest imp.

The fawn moved, walking over to the figure and nudging the top of it's head with her snout until the figure lifted it's head. It froze right away, though their back was to Keith and he wasn't facing him. The fawn turned her head to look at Keith and it stamped the ground once in anger.

Keith blinked, then held up his hands to show he was not holding a weapon, "I mean no harm," he spoke softly, "I am merely lost."

The creature stood slowly, that lovely white hair swaying a bit to finally give Keith a glimpse of his delectable ass. Keith literally licked his lips.

Still with it's back turned the creature said, "This is deep in the woods..."

That voice made Keith's body warm and for a moment he missed that the creature's words had a skeptical tone to it.

"I swear," Keith dared to go closer. Once he took his first step the figure whipped his head around and glared at him from over his shoulder. Keith stopped immediately and lifted his arms higher, "please listen. This isn't my kingdom. I am just a bounty hunter. I was tasked to find the Lady of the Woods."

The sexy creature snorted, "The Lady is dead, has been for over a century."

Keith took a deep breath annoyed annoyed at hearing that.

"You are being punished."

"No."

"Yes," the creature turned fully then with a smirk, "they sent you to die."

Keith forced his eyes to stay tried on the being's face, resisting the urge to look upon his member. He found himself flicking his eyes between the creature's gray ones and the long horizontal scar across the bridge of it's nose. He cleared his throat and said, "Be that as it may, I had already decided that my search was over. I just wish to go home."

"You came to the right place."

"You grant wishes?"

The being laughed and it felt like the wind shifted and the water became a little more crystal. Keith actually placed a hand over his heart, like he could stop it from beating so fast.

"No no, I just know my way around my home."

Keith nodded, "Could you guide me?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"I'm sorry?" the dark brows above the violet eyes drew together in confusion.

"Payment," the being shifted on one foot, placing his hands on his hips, "you are trespassing."

"I...um...what do you take?" Keith lowered his hands to the pouch at his hip, "Do you want gold?"

The creature scoffed at him, "No. I don't have a use for that."

Keith dropped his arms defeated, "Thanks," it was said with a harsh tone.

The creature ignored this, "What is your name?"

Keith was so upset he spit out, "What's _yours_!?"

"Shiro," it said easily.

Keith blinked in surprise then said, "Fine. I'm Keith."

"Keith," the being said the name softly as it reached out and stroked the fawn, "I like it."

"Umm," Keith didn't know what to say to that so he moved on, "I'd like to get home before the sun goes down..."

Shiro chuckled, "I forgot humans live so linear. So boring."

"Shiro," Keith placed his hands on his hips, "if I bore you so much then get me out of here."

"I said humans..." Shiro ran it's eyes along Keith's body, "not _you_."

Keith cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks warm, then said again, "I'd like to go home. What do you want?"

"I want you to return," Shiro looked a bit sad then.

Keith frowned, "That's all? Are you that lonely?" When Shiro flinched Keith felt awful for stating it so bluntly, "Umm...here," he reached into his pocket and held out a small chain, "I know it doesn't look like much but it belonged to my dad, so...well...I'll have to come back for it."

Shiro took the chain, it had a garnet dangling from it, wrapped in wire, "Your father is so important to you that his trinkets hold value?" In the light the stone shone like fire, the fawn bumped it with her nose.

"My father is dead so yes," Keith shrugged, "anything of his holds value...memories..." his eyes slid to his feet, as he shifted uncomfortably. Speaking of his father always brought to mind good memories, but they were always tinged with grief.

Shiro saw the emotion in his eyes and so clasped the chain protectively within it's hand, "Very well, shall we?" Lifting it's arm it pointed towards the way they should go.

As they walked Shiro spoke softly about the woods, pointing out plants and animals here and there. Keith would nod and ask a few questions, but wasn't very talkative overall. Still though Shiro believed him when, once they reached the main path back into town, Keith told him he would return after he rested and met with the nobel who had hired him. Keith warned that it could be a few days to a month and Shiro had just nodded with a smile.

It took two months, but Keith did return.


	7. Steampunk

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_I've never written steampunk before and I wasn't going to try to get into all the nuances of it in this little short story. I apologize to any hardcore steampunk fan, I'm sure I disappointed in that regard, but hopefully you'll enjoy the Sheith meet-cute! I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. Day seven is: STEAMPUNK._

* * *

The trolley stopped with a loud grind and a horrific jerk that caused most of the passengers to gasp or reach out and grip their seats. Keith's tool box hit the floor before his could catch it and his tools scattered everywhere.

"No no no," he hissed as he knelt and quickly started to throw his tools back into his bag. The next stop was too far from his shop, he couldn't afford to still be on the trolley when it took off again.

A black pair of dusty boots came into his line of sight, but he ignored them as he rushed to get his things in order. The man wearing the boots knelt in front of him and helped with the tools.

Once all of them were in Keith looked up to say thank you, but his breath caught when he saw just how handsome the man was.

The stranger just smiled and said, "You better hurry."

"Uh..." Keith stood quickly, clutching his bag to his chest, "thanks," he whispered as he stepped past the man and left the trolley car.

As he walked he thought of the man, tall and broad, he clearly worked out. His smile had been warm and his voice deep and tantalizing. He had a scar right over the bridge of his nose, such an odd place for one, he wondered what the story could have been about it. The man clearly worked in the coal plant, his cheeks had been flushed and sweaty, his forehead and black with coal dust. Around his eyes the skin was clear, having been protected by the goggles that were perched on his head. His hair, pulled back into a ponytail, was two toned, black, with a swath of shocking white right down the middle. It strangely made him more attractive.

Keith, finally at his shop, opened the door to see that his business partner Katie, had already started on a few of their orders. Katie, or Pidge as the town knew her as, was one of the best tinkers he knew. She could build anything from scratch and her intelligence and natural talent have helped them finish many projects and commissions ahead of schedule. She was careful not to engage with the customers though, for all her hard work and brilliance would mean nothing if the public found out she was a female. This backwards town still thought women weren't good enough for anything but sewing, cooking and baby making. Some women were out on the streets trying to change that and Keith was pretty sure the tide was turning, but for now Katie was Pidge.

"You look rushed," Pidge smirked at him, "there is coffee," she pointed to the kettle that was over the small fire pit by a hook.

"Godsend. Life saver," Keith made a beeline to kettle, grabbing a copper mug as he went, "I dropped my tools just as we stopped. They went everywhere," he started to pour the liquid into his mug, "this man helped me pick them up."

"Was he cute?" Pidge asked.

Keith walked over to the mail before he answered her, "Yes."

"How so?"

"I don't know...strong," Keith started to open the envelopes. One caught his eye and he started to skim it. Slightly distracted he said, "he could pin me to the bed with one hand."

Pidge's eyes widened at Keith's candidness, chuckling a bit knowing it was from his distracted state. She was about to tease him when the bell to the shop chimed. Keith turned to greet the guest, dropped his mail and stuttered over his words. Pidge glanced at him and heard him curse when he bent down to pick up the papers.

The guest looked over at Keith amused, "I'm beginning to think it wasn't the trolley that made you drop your things..." he walked over and kneeling, began to help Keith, "We just have to stop meeting like this," he gave him a wide, charming smile when Keith looked up at him. He handed over the mail before standing and making his way back over to the counter.

Keith was standing with the mail every which way, pressed to his chest as he watched the man place his right arm onto the glass countertop.

Pidge gasped, "Where did you buy this? It's amazing, but I've never seen this model before!"

Keith placed the mail down and walked over to have a look. He hadn't noticed before, but the man's right arm was a prosthetic. It was made of brass and iron, with metal cording and brass and copper gears and pulleys to assist in the movement. Buttons on the bicep, when pushed, allowed for the arm to unlock. The customer gave a slight twist and the arm disconnected from his flesh. He placed it down.

"It was a Tesla 19, but as it got older and older me and a buddy of mine just sort of...kept it together..." he looked sheepish.

"Ah! Yes, I can see the Tesla bones now!" Pidge picked it up and looked at it with barely concealed awe.

"Buddy?" Keith said out loud before he could stop his stupid mouth.

The guest looked down at him, "Just a friend," he smirked at him knowingly, "don't worry."

Keith felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment (and if he was going to be truly honest with himself a bit of arousal) and he quickly looked back at the arm. He decided to keep it business, "What do you need for us to do?"

"Upgrade it maybe," he shrugged, an action that looked utterly ridiculous when done with such broad shoulders, "I have enough money now to buy a new one if I need to, but I'm kind of attached to that one."

Pidge nodded, "Hold on, I'll get you an estimate," she left behind a flap of curtain to get to the next room with the arm in her hands.

Keith didn't really know what to do now, an estimate could take a while depending on how many tests Pidge put the arm through. The man was looking at him, like he was waiting for instructions. Keith didn't have any for him so he offered him coffee.

"Sure," the customer found a stool by the small fire and sat. He watched as Keith filled up his cup, "I'm Shiro by the way."

"Yes, sorry," Keith was blushing again as he handed the mug over, "I should have asked."

"Never you mind," Shiro smiled warmly, "and you are..."

Pidge answered for her friend from behind the curtain, "Keith and he's single!"

Shiro's brows shot up and Keith choked on the coffee he had just sipped from his own mug.

"Damnation Pidge!" Keith snapped, but was quickly taken off guard by Shiro's reply.

Shiro looked in the direction of the curtain and called back, "Great news!"

Keith's eyes went wide as he looked over at Shiro. The man looked back at him and smiled, "I have a busy week...but maybe this Saturday? I'd like to take you out, get you some real coffee."

Keith was speechless. This beautiful man wanted to take him out on a date? Surely he was dreaming. He was shaken out of his shock by Pidge's hollering again.

"He'd love it! Wouldn't you Keith?"

Shiro looked at him hopeful and Keith nodded, finally smiling softly, "Yes...I would."


	8. Bound

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _Woo boy guys. So, I love this prompt lol! I had a health scare so I am behind, yet again, ugh. Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by at belovedsheith. Day eight is: BOUND._

* * *

He loved this. The feeling of turning over all power. Submitting. It made him feel free. Loved. God it was amazing. The roughness of the rope on his wrists and ankles. The silky gag between his lips. This time his lover decided he wanted him to watch so he wasn't wearing his blindfold, but that would have been silky too.

He was the only one nude.

He was panting.

"So eager," his lover said, amused.

His lover wasn't wrong. He was excited to hand himself over to his lover's whims. He wondered what he had planned for tonight. Three nights ago he had surprised him by spanking his ass cheeks until he was whimpering and his cock was leaking. A month ago he had put him in panties, his cock barely fit and his balls hung out the side lewdly. He was even fucked that way, his lover roughly pulling the panties aside instead of taking them off.

He didn't have to wait much longer to see what was in store. His eyes grew wide when he saw the ombre pink dildo, shimmering with glitter and lube. They had seen it on a meme, had laughed about the absurdity of it at the time. He had no idea his lover had actually purchased it. It was an interpretation of a unicorn's dick. It was massive. The girth was unbelievable. He couldn't wait to feel it break him. He rolled his hips in delight.

"God you're a whore," his lover smirked and gave his cock a playful slap, "look at you, already wet."

His lover was kind. Opening him up with licks and fingers before he tried the large toy. The tip was fairly easy to go in, but it grew thicker the closer to the base it got. He relaxed his muscles, wanting to show his lover he could be good and would obey and try to take it all. Half way in and his thighs were quivering, his asshole fluttering. Another push and it was too much, he tried to scramble away but remembered he was bound too late and panicked a bit when he couldn't move.

"Shh, shh, I got you baby," his lover pulled the toy out some so it was comfortable again, "you took so much. You look beautiful."

He flushed pink with pride, happy he could please his lover.

"What would they think of you, if they could see you like this?" His lover began to slowly work the toy in and out, "The proud Captain of the Atlas. Cockwhore."

Shiro whined through his gag, twisted in his bindings, but knew, deep down Keith was right. He loved cock.


	9. Soulmates

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _With this one I was going for a bit of cuteness. How did I do? __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by at belovedsheith. Day nine is: SOULMATES._

* * *

"What did it look like?" Pidge was practically bouncing on her toes.

"It was like...I don't know," Hunk was trying to find the right words, "a halo? Yeah, like that, she just had this glow around her."

"I heard it was supposed to be a rainbow," Lance chimed in, "like, how do you know it's not just the sun or a trick of the light?"

"It looks different than that...I don't know how to better describe it," Hunk sighed, "just trust me, that was it. If it wasn't then how do you explain how Shay and I get along so well hmm?"

Lance just shrugged, but Pidge clapped Hunk on the back, "It's about time one of us finally matches. I was beginning to think it was all a myth!"

The three friends continued to walk for some time and while the conversation veered here and there it always found it's way back to the Soulmate Light.

"I hope we all see it this summer!" Pidge exclaimed, "That would be so cool!"

Walking up to the small soda shack they all waved at their other friend, Keith.

"Hey, did you order yet?" Lance asked.

Keith pointed at him, "Strawberry milkshake with fries," then Hunk, "triple cheeseburger with a root beer," lastly Pidge, "veggie dog with Gatorade."

"Perfect!" Lance answered for them all, "After we get our food let's head to the beach. There is a volleyball championship going on."

"Sand in my burger dude?" Hunk made a face, "I think not!"

"How about just a park?" Keith suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hunk nodded and Pidge agreed. Lance made a face, but everyone knew he would come along too.

* * *

They were almost done with their food by the time they got to the park. They picked the longer of the three paths and it was there that they filled Keith in on Hunk seeing his Soulmate Light.

"I thought it was supposed to be a rainbow," Keith's lifted his brows.

"Me too!" Lance threw up his hands.

Hunk chuckled, "Anyway, it wasn't."

"Maybe it's a rainbow if you're gay," Pidge laughed.

Before Hunk could say anything to that they heard a dog bark, it sounded like a big dog so they all looked up the path to see if it was loose or not. It took a moment, but a dog and it's owner did come around the corner. He was jogging keeping the leash close and telling the dog to stop barking.

Keith stopped walked and his mouth dropped open. The jogger, a handsome muscular man with black hair with a shock of white and a tantalizing scar over the bridge of his nose, looked up. He locked eyes with Keith and both of their eyes went wide. He tripped over his dog and just barely caught himself before he fell completely to the ground.

Keith looked over at Lance and said, "Nope...it's most definitely not a rainbow..."


	10. Clone, Red, Black

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _So these next three prompts didn't inspire longer stories. So I grouped them together so this chapter could be a bit longer and so I didn't have to upload so many tiny documents._ _I am using the Sheithtober list provided by belovedsheith. _

* * *

_Day ten: CLONE_

Shiro woke up drenched in sweat. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath and felt tears roll down to his temples. He rubbed his eyes clear and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey...you okay?" Keith rolled over to face Shiro.

"Uh...yea..." he shook his head with a sigh, "I mean I will be."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Having a partner with PTSD could be difficult, but Keith never wanted Shiro to feel like he was a burden, no matter what. He wanted Shiro to know that he had the option of speaking if he wanted. He never wanted him to feel pressured.

"It was that dream again. This time I killed you with a smile on my face..." Shiro felt a tear fall, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

Keith reached over and dried his eyes for him, "I'm right here, safe. Whole."

Shiro looked over and took in Keith's features, memorizing them. Sometimes he was afraid something would go wrong and Keith would leave, finding him too much of a trouble. He did, after all, have his essence sent back into his body via space magic and while it's been years past it is an ability he didn't understand and wasn't 100 percent sure it was secure. He often wondered if he would break completely. The kidnapping and gladiator arena fights that he had to endure from the Galra were traumatizing enough, but now he had to live with the memories of his clone. Knowing that his clone was hell bent on killing Keith eats away at him constantly. Knowing it was only Keith's skill as a fighter (and possibly the extra boost from being half Galra) that kept him alive still makes him feel ill. All of Keith's impassioned pleading hadn't been enough.

He felt Keith's hand on his chest and he looked over with a sad eyes.

"I love you, right?" Keith always asked him after Shiro had a nightmare or a rough anxiety attack. Their therapist said that if Shiro couldn't answer the question with certainty then it could be a sign that he still needed a bit more comfort before they were out of the woods yet.

"Yes," Shiro gave him a soft smile, "you love me. I love you."

Keith smiled and lay his head on Shiro's chest. Neither of them went back to sleep that night, but both of them felt well rested by the morning.

* * *

_Day eleven: RED_

Shiro ran his hand through Keith's dark hair and looked down at his lover with wide eyes. He was still in shock, pleased beyond measure, but still...shocked. What was happening now was the final cap to an already beautiful evening. Keith had surprised him for their anniversary, first starting in their room on the Atlas where Keith had delighted him by pulling up Shiro's favorite movie, an old earth one that Shiro quotes from in conversation that he thought he would never see again. Then Keith had surprised him by taking them out to eat on a tiny moon in the Revara System. A nice dinner full of new and interesting foods to try. Shiro and Keith had both enjoyed themselves, tasting and feeding one another each delicacy. Shiro, full and thoroughly in love, thought that was the end of their night. Walking along the pale turquoise path he had presented Keith with another wedding ring, as his husband had lost his a while ago. It was perfect for Keith, simple, thin and black. Keith had loved it, they had kissed under the stars and Shiro had thought their anniversary was through, but then Keith had told him they had one more place to go.

That's where they were now, in a gorgeous hotel room with a sweeping view of the moon's horizon. Shiro loved the plush bed they had started making out on and he couldn't wait to make love on it. Here, not only could they take their time, but they could also be as loud as they wanted. Keith had broken their kiss only after he knew they were both hard and leaking within their pants. With a breathy voice and flushed cheeks he told Shiro to undress completely as he left him briefly to go into the bathroom.

Shiro complied and waited for his husband, stroking his cock slow as he stood beside the bed, not knowing how long Keith would take and not wanting to lose his arousal. When Keith finally opened the door to the bathroom Shiro was utterly gobsmacked. Keith walked up to him confidently, in tiny black lace panties that left nothing to the imagination as he smirked in amusement, his lips now glossy with bright harlot red lipstick. Without a word Keith dropped to his knees when he reached Shiro and without preamble he wrapped his shiny lips around the tip of his cock and sucked strongly before pulling away with an audible pop. Shiro was looking down at Keith wide eyed and ran his hand through Keith's dark hair, his cock twitched with pleasure, the tip pinked by Keith's lipstick. He had mentioned briefly that he thought men with make up was hot, years before he and Keith had even started dating, during a night out with the Voltron crew. They had all had a bit too much to drink and the conversation had become raunchy and to his friend's delight he had opted to join in as well.

Now, not only knowing that Keith remembered but was also willing to indulge him was quite a turn on and the panties were a nice tantalizing touch he would never forget. His grip in Keith's hair tightened and he pulled him back towards his cock. Keith, looking eager and smitten, opened his mouth wide and rolled out his tongue. Shiro groaned when he felt the heat of it touch him and he pulled harder, plunging his husband further onto his member. When he was fully inserted and Keith was gagging, breathing in the hairs of his groin Shiro held him there a bit longer, enjoying the undulations of Keith's working throat before he dragged his off. Keith's moist lips left a long red smear down the length of his husband's cock, mixed with saliva and precum. He was forced off and he took in a long gasp of air before Shiro pulled him in again. Faster and faster the rhythm became until Keith was gagging, tears in his eyes, as he continued to try his best to keep his throat open while his lover used him. All of his lipstick had been transferred to Shiro's dick, coloring it with various shades of red, his wet mouth and willing throat making it messy and slick. Shiro was still watching him, whispering how pretty he was, how sexy he looked, how good his mouth felt before whispering that he was going to come. When it overtook him Shiro pressed Keith down all the way and held him there as he shot directly down his throat and he grit his teeth and groaned. Keith closed his eyes, the tears finally falling as he swallowed his husband's load as best he could, still though, some escaped at the corners of his lips. Shiro pulled him away quickly and stroked the last few spurts onto Keith's face and still open panting mouth then on shaky legs he turned and collapsed onto the bed.

Keith ran two fingers through the cum on his face then sucked the mess off of the digits before grinning at Shiro and saying "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

_Day twelve: BLACK_

"I look ridiculous!" Keith griped as he adjusted his cuff links.

Shiro poked his head out from where he was in his walk in closet, "You look handsome," he complimented easily with a light chuckle, before disappearing again, "it's only one night. You'll live."

"Why do I have to go anyway?" Keith pursed his lips, "You're the Captain of the Atlas so that makes sense."

"You are part of the Voltron Coalition and a member of the Blades, you being there makes sense too."

"Why couldn't this just be a normal dinner? Why don't we ever have causal galas?"

Shiro laughed, "That wouldn't be very fancy now would it?"

"That's my point," Keith flopped down on top of Shiro's desk, "we're all people, we shouldn't be placing people on pedestals..."

"Hmmm," was all Shiro would say as he stepped out of his closet in his dress uniform, hair slicked back and his black framed glasses on.

Keith gave him a soft smile, "You look amazing," it came out a bit softer than he meant it to.

Shiro actually blushed a bit, "Oh...um...thanks Keith."

There was a chime and Shiro reluctantly called for the door to open, Curtis walked in dressed in his best tux. He smiled at Keith then turned his attention to Shiro, "Lookin' good Captain," he walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Keith frowned, feeling a surge of jealously before he could look away. He met eyes with Shiro and he looked at him questionably but Keith just hopped off his desk and walked towards the door.

"Who's this person again," Curtis asked as he took Shiro's hand.

"Admiral Charleston of the Earth Intergalactic Alliance," Shiro answered as he watched his best friend walk out his office. He felt heaviness in his heart, but...he wasn't sure why.


	11. Blush

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day thirteen is: BLUSH._

* * *

Shiro was walking with Lance down the corridor towards the mess hall. It was almost dinner time and he was starving having skipped lunch to finish up his troop evaluation paperwork. He ran into Lance on the way, who was visiting from Earth, and had asked if he wanted to come along.

"So..." Lance had been awfully quiet during the walk and even this segue-way sounded soft, "you and Curtis huh?"

Shiro looked over at him, "Yeah, it's been nice," he couldn't quite place the look on Lance's face but it made him feel like he needed to defend his current S.O., "he's sweet, kind. Hard worker. He approached me, which I think says a lot about him. Most people act like I'm some sort of celebrity or something.

"Huh," Lance's brows shot up, "that's cool I guess," he stepped through the sliding doors into the mess hall.

Shiro pursed his lips, "You sound...judgmental..."

Lance glanced at him then said, "Let's get our trays, then we'll talk."

They both got the soup, but Lance got the slice of chocolate cake while Shiro got the fresh fruit cup. Shiro found them a table all the way in back, he didn't want people to overhear their conversation which he was pretty sure was going to get personal and possibly heated.

Once seated Lance opted to take a bite of the cake first before he said, "So. Curtis."

"Yes," Shiro blew softly on his soup.

"I just...I don't know," Lance picked up his spoon and started to stir his meal, "I thought it was going to be someone else."

"I could say the same thing to you..." Shiro took a sip of his soup, made a face, but continued to eat it anyway. He was too hungry to complain at this point.

"Whatever," Lance rolled his eyes, "everyone knew how I felt about Allura. I don't know why people thought I would ever get with Keith," he took a sip of soup and grimaced, "Fuck no," he stood and pointed at Shiro, "want the chicken?"

"Salad."

"Got ya," Lance jogged back over to the food hub, grabbed new dishes and came back over. He handed Shiro his salad then sat back down and took a bite of fried chicken, "Oh yeah, much better," he closed his eyes as he chewed.

Shiro ate his salad silently for a while then said, without looking up, "You don't like him?"

"I don't know him," Lance answered, "I just know this doesn't feel right."

"He feels right to me," Shiro looked up then, brows furrowed slightly.

Lance glanced up, "Bullshit."

Shiro pulled back as if hit, "What? Lance, you haven't been her in two years, how can you even began to believe you know what is going on?!"  
"Because I've known you longer than Curtis has and I know you're head over heels for Keith. This," he waved his hand, "this is a knee jerk reaction to him leaving for the Blades."

Shiro sighed, "Then there you have it. He left. What am I supposed to do? Wait?"  
Lance looked at Shiro like he was the stupidest man in the world, "You should have kissed him, tell him to be safe, tell him you will try to check in every day to say good morning or good night. You should have left him with that black t-shirt he likes to see you in, to sleep with. You should surprise him with gifts, candy, dirty photos. In short," Lance narrowed his eyes at Shiro, "You should have tried."

Shiro blushed, ashamed and thoroughly chastised, "He didn't do any of that stuff for me."

Lance nodded, "I know, that's why I talked to him too," he cocked a brow then went back to his food.

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Thanks Lance."

"Any time."


	12. Flame

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:**_I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day fourteen is: FLAME._

* * *

The dragon was closing in on the group, it's leathery wings beating strongly as it hovered over them blocking the sun. It opened it's giant mouth and the group ran for cover. The ice dragon let out a scream before releasing a spray of icicles and snow from it's maw. Some of the soldiers were not fast enough to get behind the crag and those were encased in glass like ice, instantly put to death.

"We aren't powerful enough," one soldier cried, waving at his comrades, "I say we retreat!"

There was some debate, a few yelling about glory and honor, some brought up pride and duty, but in the end the army fled and left the small village exposed.

The citizens of the village had already begun evacuation procedures but there was no way they would be able to outrun the beast without the aid of the army holding it back.

Shiro looked at his husband who was by the window looking forlorn. He knew what he was thinking and while he admired his lover's desire to help he knew to do so would get them ostracized. And just as he had believed he heard his husband whisper, 'I could save them'.

"You could...but you would not be seen as a hero."

"Does that matter in the end?"

"I don't know," Shiro sighed, "We'd have to leave our home."

"If I don't do something there won't be a home left anyway."

"Keith..."

"The army has already retreated."

Shiro got up and walked up to his husband. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, chest to back, and squeezed reassuringly, "I love you. I'll follow your lead."

Keith let out a heavy sigh, "I just can't watch more die..."

Shiro closed his eyes and kissed Keith's temple, "Then go. Be great."

With a nod Keith stepped out of their home and onto the dirt road. As people ran around him tripping over themselves and screaming, flailing wildly as they desperately looked for cover, Keith walked confidently towards the square. The dragon was currently circling the village well, snapping it's jaws and kicking dusk up into the air with each beat of it's wings and flick of it's tail.

Keith stopped and looked up at the beast then slowly lifted his arms. He felt the heat gather in his belly, almost too much, but he focused it, gathered the prickling heat in his forearm. His fingertips tingled and he let out a groan as sparks began to ignite from his finger nails. Another push and both hands were engulfed in flame. He shifted his stance, adjusting his weight to better handle the kick back from his ability. Then, with gritted teeth he opened his palms, aimed and shot a blast of searing fire at the dragon's belly.

The creature howled and curled in on itself in pain. Being so close to the village his jerky reaction had him crashing into a building. Keith ran forward, crying out as he continued to attack the animal with aggressive force. The flames licked along the belly of the dragon, damaging it far faster than it would have if he was up against a fire dragon. The ice dragon was losing, whipping it's head back and forth, spraying sleet everywhere. Keith ducked behind the well just in time to miss an ice spike, but when he jumped back out he was fortunate to see the creatures muzzle still open from the attack. With superior aim he released a blast of fire directly into it's throat.

The dragon tried to scramble away from the source of it's pain and but he was clearly too weak and too massive to get very far. With one last long call Keith heard the dragon choke then flop to the ground dead.

Keith lowered his arms, his forehead caked with sweat. He was panting and his arms were a little numb. It had been so long since he used his power. There weren't many like him left in the world, having been hunted to near extinction. He had been lucky when he found Shiro, a rare spell caster who understood the importance of keeping secrets, but also the joy it felt to use one's ability in front of others.

Keith turned and was pleased to see Shiro was walking out to greet him. He smiled at him and lifted his hand towards his husband. Shiro grasped his fingers then pulled him close. He kissed the tip of his nose and whispered, "God I love to see you when you're like this."

"Out of breath and out of practice?" Keith smirked.

Shiro grinned, "You were wonderful Love," he kissed him on his lips this time.

"What kinda witchcraft was that!" An old woman staggered out from her home, with an injury to her hip bleeding profusely down her leg, "I saw ye! Killed the beast!" She pointed, shaking with pain and old age, "Witch!"

Keith pursed his lips, but it was Shiro who spoke up, "He saved your _life_!"

"By using the Devil's magic?" She spit at the ground, "I'd rather I'd died!"

Shiro's brows furrowed in confusion, but Keith just gripped his upper arm and shook his head.

"You knew this would happen," he whispered, "come on Shiro, we might have time to pack up before a crowd forms."

Shiro looked distraught as they walked back towards their home, all the while the old crone yelling 'witch' at their backs.


	13. Space

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:**_I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day fifteen is: SPACE._

* * *

"It's gorgeous here," Keith looked over the cliff in awe, "how did you find this place?"

Shiro smiled, "Just exploring, as you know I just moved here so I just wanted to try to find my way around."

"I've lived here all my life and had no idea this existed," Keith looked over at his new friend and smiled, "thank you for sharing."

"Um...yeah," Shiro answered inelegantly as he was caught by the way the setting sun looked as the light danced across Keith's handsome face.

Though he would never tell him that, he didn't want to drive his only friend away. Having moved into town just a few months ago to work for a large tech firm he was grateful to make friends with his neighbor. The man had been aloof at first only saying necessary words like 'excuse me' or 'sorry' when they bumped into each other in the hall. But one day Shiro had gotten home and saw his neighbor working on his motorcycle, feeling bold he walked over to him and asked if he needed help. At first the man seemed skeptical, but he was clearly frustrated and ultimately just needed a break. Shiro went to work, taking off his suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves and taking on the task with precision and ease. It was during that time he found out his neighbor's name was Keith and as payment for his time and effort Keith wanted to thank him by taking him out to dinner that night.

It had been a pleasant evening, with Keith relaxing the longer they spoke until Shiro had finally heard him laugh. From then on they had dinner almost every night together and while Shiro was fairly certain Keith just saw him as a friend he found himself slowly falling for Keith. He wanted to hold his hand when they left eateries, he wanted to text him during the day to say he missed him and most of all he wanted to kiss him.

This evening he had, though it was probably foolish to get his hopes up, decided he would at least try something different. So after dinner he asked Keith if he wanted to go out with him to his favorite place in the city. Keith, to his surprise had said yes and now here they were, deep in the forest on a small cliff looking out over the rest of the forest. Being above the main part of the park was beautiful. The tree below were still plush and green though they were moving into Fall soon. There was a lake and a tiny stream leading to it, the horizon was dotted with taller trees, hills and the ranger's watch tower.

"We should stay until the sun goes down," Keith spoke, looking up at the sky, "I bet we are far enough in that the rangers will think we are campers and leave us alone."

"Possibly," Shiro smiled, "I'm willing to try."

They sat in the grass and Keith listened while Shiro told him about his day at the tech firm and Shiro listened as Keith told him about his project. Keith worked from home as a graphic designer and he loved it, it was clear by the excitement on his face. As the sun set more and more it became cooler and without either of them really noticing they were scooting closer together. By the time it was dark they were thigh to thigh.

Shiro's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He couldn't believe he was this close to Keith, even if it was just to keep warm. Keith smelled wonderful, a light scent from his shampoo and something that was distinctly him. Before he could catch himself he had turned his head slightly and buried his nose in Keith's silky hair. Shiro was there for a few seconds before he realized what he had done. He decided the best course of action would be to act like it hadn't happened.

"It's new."

"Huh?" Shiro didn't know what Keith was referring to.

"My shampoo," Keith was smirking though Shiro couldn't see it, "do you like it?"

"Oh, I..." Shiro was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Keith surprised Shiro by sliding his arm through Shiro's and holding it tightly, "you smell nice too. Sandalwood?"

"Yes," Shiro breathed, too shocked to put a full sentence together.

Keith tilted his head, looking up at the sky, "In the city you don't see the stars like this. You can see the belt of the Milky Way...it's so vast. Scary."

"You think?" Shiro whispered, "I always wondered what it would be like to go to space. I think it's beautiful."

"I didn't say it wasn't, just scary."

"We'll go together," Shiro said easily, "I'll protect you."

Keith smiled, "If anyone can do it it would be you."

Shiro chuckled, "Because I'm tall?"

"Because I trust you."

That confession gave Shiro pause. It was the most personal thing Keith had ever said to him. It made his stomach do funny things and his heart race. He felt like he should said something, "Thank you."

"You think I let just anyone sniff my hair?" Keith laughed.

"I didn't sniff it!" Shiro laughed too, "Come on that sounds creepy!"

Keith turned his head and looked at Shiro with a smile and when Shiro turned his head to look at him he said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Shiro cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"When are you going to take me to the moon?"

Shiro took in Keith's cocky smirk and his violet eyes in the moonlight and realized he wasn't ever going to get over his attraction to him. He dropped his smile and said softly, "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

That cocky smirk left Keith and he looked at Shiro gently, "Don't give me such an open invitation..." his tone dropped, turning a bit seductive, "you have no idea where I want you to take me."

Shiro licked his lips and noticed Keith's eyes flick down to watch. He didn't want to get his hopes up, wouldn't dare, but...it felt like there may be...something...in the air. He lifted his hand and touched the side of Keith's face, he was trembling, so nervous about messing this all up. When Keith didn't move away he became bolder and pulled him in close, just enough to feel Keith's breath wash across his lips.

Keith didn't waver, but when Shiro didn't complete the contact he did so himself, tilting his head and softly touching his lips to Shiro's. It was a gently caress, barely a touch, but he heard Shiro's sharp intake of breath and he smirked against his lips. He whispered, "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Since I first heard you laugh," Shiro's lips glided across Keith's as he spoke, making the other man shiver in delight. He moved the hand on Keith's cheek to the back of his head and pulled him in to kiss him properly. He deepened the kiss, tasting his mouth with his tongue, licking his teeth and sucking on his lower lip with a soft sound. Keith placed his hand on Shiro's thigh and squeezed the muscle and groaned at the power of it. He could lose himself in just the feel of Shiro's body.

Suddenly the sound of a truck pulling up interrupted their intimacy. The ranger rolled down the window and yelled, "We closed an hour ago!"

"Sorry ma'am!" Shiro stood and held up his hands, "Mind giving us a ride back down to our car?" Keith stood also, wiping down his pants.

"Nah, get in," the ranger unlocked the doors, "gonna be a tight fit though."

Keith touched Shiro's backside and whispered, "God I hope so..." before chuckling and walking towards the truck.

Shiro swallowed hard and followed, anticipation curling in his gut.


	14. Hoodie

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:**_ I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! If you want a response either PM me or review as a member of this site! It will not let me reply to guests for some reason. I am very grateful for the time taken to write out a review to me! Thank you all again so much! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day sixteen is: HOODIE._

* * *

It smelled like him, the hoodie. Keith gripped it tighter and breathed in the masculine scent. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief moment. He sighed, thinking of Shiro. His friend had traveled abroad to meet with potential investors blah blah blah, he hadn't understood most of it, it didn't matter. All it meant was that he wouldn't see Shiro for about a month. He had no idea he would miss him this much.

Keith put the hoodie on.

He walked through their penthouse. Well, Shiro's penthouse, he was the one with the money. They had been friends since high school, so when Keith was struggling financially while in college Shiro had offered for him to come live with him. It had been nice, easy to live with his best friend. As the months grew into a full year Keith started to realize that Shiro and he had fell into flirtation. Nothing like that had happened between them before, but Keith found it fun and Shiro was very handsome and most definitely his type. So when the hug good bye turned into a sweet kiss it seemed natural. They had both blushed, but neither mentioned it.

He washed his dishes and started a load of laundry then grabbed the pint of chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge and curled up on the couch and pulled out his laptop. He went to a streaming site and settled in to watch a favorite show. He was dozing off when his laptop chimed, letting him know he was getting a video call. He answered it with a furrowed brow, wondering who would be calling him this late.

"You're up!" Shiro was beaming, looking as beautiful as ever. His hair was wet, his white bang dripped into his face and he ran his hand through it so it would slick back and lay over the black.

Keith gave him a small smile, "I am, why are you?"

"It's morning over here, I'm getting ready for a working breakfast. Thought I'd take a shot, see if you would answer."

"Cool," Keith didn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna get ready while we talk," Shiro turned away then quickly turned back, "you can talk right?"

"Yeah," Keith clicked out of the tab with his show on it even though it had paused itself. He wanted to pay clear attention to Shiro.

"Great!" Shiro walked away from his laptop, over to the closet, "Can you hear me from here?"

"Huh? Uh...oh yeah. Yes," Keith took a breath to calm his nerves. Living with Shiro he had seen him topless many times, but now, as his friend rummaged through the closet in nothing but a white plush towel around his waist he realized this was much different after their little kiss. Shiro pulled out a white button up shirt and Keith asked, "What do you plan on wearing? How fancy do you have to be?"

"Business causal. So a nice button up and a pair of slacks."

"Wear your black shirt," Keith licked his lips, "you look so good in black."

Shiro's brows shot up but he didn't turn his head to look at the computer, "You think so huh?"

Keith was trying to gauge his reaction, but it was hard only being able to see Shiro's profile, "Yeah. I'm right."

Shiro smirked and put the white shirt back, "Black shirt, black pants?"

"Yes," Keith said softly.

Shiro pulled both items out and lay them across the bed then he walked back over to his computer, "So, how's school? One more week to go right? Then you'll have your Masters!" He smiled widely at him, he was clearly proud.

"No, two more weeks, but yeah, I got this," Keith grinned back, Shiro's smile was contagious.

There was a pause then Shiro cocked his head slightly and asked carefully, "Are you...wearing my hoodie?"

Keith blanched, he had forgotten he had put it on, "Oh, shit...um...yeah," he dropped his eyes, "sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I don't mind," Shiro chuckled, "just, isn't it too big for you?"

"Yes, but," Keith glanced back up, feeling a bit bold in the dark of the living room and with miles between them, "it's warm and it still smells like you."

Now it was Shiro's turn to be taken aback. He blinked then blushed, "Oh! Well then..." he cleared his throat then smiled sheepishly, "as long as it's bringing you comfort."

"It is," Keith nodded.

Shiro just looked at his friend for a while with a serene smile ghosting on his lips, like he was savoring the moment. After a while Keith began to blush under the scrutiny and he huffed out a 'what' clearly embarrassed.

"I miss you," Shiro answered easily, "I wish I had kissed you longer."

Keith's breath was knocked out of him by the confession and he found he couldn't answer, but his soft expression and nod told Shiro everything he needed to know.

"When I come home," Shiro promised, "I'll kiss you for each day I was away."

Keith found his voice and whispered, "And I'll enjoy them all," he gave him a sweet smile and it grew bigger when Shiro smiled back.

Shiro's eyes flicked over, looking at something off screen. Apparently his clock because he said, "I need to get dressed, I have to go soon. I'm sorry," he looked reluctant.

"I understand," Keith yawned, "as you can see I should probably be going to bed."

"Are you going to sleep with my hoodie on?" Shiro smirked playfully, "Pretend it's me," he teased.

Keith cocked a brow, "Well if I'm taking it to bed..." he smirked wickedly, "I'll do more than that with it," he gave as good as he got. He watched as Shiro's eyes went a bit wide, but before his friend could answer he said, "Good night Shiro. Good luck at your meal."

"Yes," Shiro took a deep breath and it was clear he had already conjured a mental image of Keith doing 'more' with his hoodie, "you sleep well. I'll text you..."

"Please," Keith smiled then after a goodbye he hung up. He cleaned up his area and made his way to his bedroom and though he knew it would lose Shiro's scent the longer he held on to it he couldn't help but lay down with the hoodie still on anyway.


	15. Camping, Misfit, Screenshot, Injury

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:**_ So life got in the way, in a positive way, but it pushed me back a week. I considered just skipping all of these days and picking up where I left off with an apology, but ultimately I wanted to try my hand at all of these prompts. So yeah, I cheated and crammed all of these days together in the span of one day. Probably not what's intended, but hey, by the end of this month I will have all 31 prompts done and I think that's a success! I can try to do better next year! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. _

* * *

_Day seventeen is: CAMPING._

Keith hated camping, but Hunk had been so excited about it and to not show up would have be pretty selfish. Since Voltron disbanded and the Lions flew off on their own into outer space the five of them try to make it a point to keep in touch and visit each other at least once a year. That got a bit shaky when Shiro married Curtis, Keith not wanting to feel heartsick and jealous, but they did the best they could. It's been two years now since Shiro divorced Curtis and somehow they decided that it would be more fun if each year they took turns picking a place they could meet. This year was Hunk's turn and he had enthusiastically asked for camping.

So now here they all were, laying in the grass looking up at the stars. Lance was telling stories about his family, but Keith wasn't paying attention. He was next to Shiro, so close he could feel his body heat, their fingers kept touching by accident and it was making his heart beat so fast. The wind would blow and he would pick up Shiro's wonderful scent and he suddenly didn't know how much longer he could pretend he wasn't head over heels in love with his best friend. He sat up abruptly and announced he was going on a walk, his friend's protested, but he ignored them and left anyway.

He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He didn't go far, just out of sight. He sat down at the base of a tree and closed his eyes and tried to center himself. He didn't want to think of his best friend that way, it was foolish and just lead to a broken heart. Didn't the fact that he married another man mean he didn't feel the same way? The wind shifted and he picked up Shiro's scent. Keith's eyes snapped open and he saw Shiro sitting across from him. He hadn't even heard him arrive.

"Want to talk about it?" Shiro asked gently.

"Nothing to talk about," Keith shrugged.

"Please don't lie to me," Shiro whispered and moved so he was sitting beside Keith, "I know you are angry with me."

Keith looked over with furrowed brows, "What? No I'm not."

"You haven't been the same since I started dating Curtis," Shiro looked sad.

"I'm not mad at you Shiro," Keith frowned, "that's not the word I would use."

"Look I know I made a mistake, but I didn't realize I was in love with you then."

Keith blinked, "Wh...I'm...what?"

Shiro looked over with a cocked brow, "That's why you're mad, uh...disappointed, right? Because I ran off with some other man. Because I wasted time we could have been together..."

Keith looked over, wide eyed and amazed, "I thought I had messed everything up. I thought I would never hear you say those words."

"No no...you didn't do anything wrong," Shiro reached over and took Keith's hand, "I just didn't know when the right time would be."

"Why is it tonight?"

Shiro ducked his head, bashful, "Because you smelled wonderful and I just couldn't stand the ache anymore..."

Keith was taken aback. God they could be so alike sometimes. He squeezed Shiro's hand, "I'm glad it was tonight. We have waited too long. I love you so much Shiro."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Day eighteen: MISFIT_

There was another crack of the whip and everyone in line flinched except for the small black haired man. Oh no, he was glaring, staring down his jailer with murderous intent. And Sendak wasn't an idiot, left alone with no weapon he had no doubt his little earthling prize would attack him. So he kept his electrified whip, as much to scare the other prisoners as it was to protect himself.

"Fourteen double oh nine-"

"Keith," the earthling sneered as he interrupted Sendak's underling. Sendak ignored him for now, but the next time he would whip him.

The underling made a sneer of his own and repeated, "Fourteen double oh nine, you are on kitchen duty."

The underling continued to offer assignments but Keith tuned him out. Kitchen duty. The only bright spot of this captivity was the one other time he got kitchen duty. They had a cook, Shiro, who was the personification of beauty. Tall, broad shouldered and strong, with gorgeous gray eyes and the most adorable two toned hair he had ever seen. He was kind and (though it was probably wishful thinking) flirtatious. He would be on kitchen duty for just one day, but he was looking forward to it.

He arrived the next morning, a fresh bruise on his jaw from getting into a brawl with another captive who had dared to steal his bread right off his tray. Shiro was there, sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms with cooking scars. Tiny ones from popping grease, a larger scar from a burn. When he turned around and saw Keith his eyes lit up and he walked over to him.

"What happened to your face?" Shiro was grinning wildly.

Keith shrugged, "Donner tried to get my roll. He got one off, but I bested him in the end."

"Well," Shiro reached out and touched Keith's jaw, "I'd hate to see what he looks like..." he moved his fingers over Keith's jaw to his cheekbones then into his hair. His eyes softened and he used his hand to pull Keith a bit closer, "Look, I know we have only worked together once before, but...I can't stop thinking about you..." he flicked his eyes over to the guard. The Galra was licking his lips, glancing at both of their asses, "Can I please...may I kiss you?"

Keith had noticed the guard watching as well and while he wasn't keen on giving the alien a show he was not about to turn down a kiss with Shiro so he gave a little nod.

Shiro pulled him close forcefully and devoured his mouth. Keith let out a long moan and barely had time to adjust to Shiro's lips when he began to feel his body pressed up against him. His mouth was forced open by Shiro's eager tongue and Keith suddenly felt something hard and tangy get pressed to the inside of his cheek. He jerked, but the cook's strong arm kept him in place as his tongue began to coax Keith's. After another second Keith realized Shiro had given him a key. He used his tongue, a tricky maneuver, to move the key to the underside of it, once there Shiro pulled away, panting.

"Good boy," Shiro smirked.

The guard was openly adjusting his erection, then, feeling self conscious started to pace. When he was out of ear shot Keith cocked a brow at Shiro. Shiro leaned down, pretending to kiss Keith's neck, "It's a master key. Use it wisely, you'll only get one chance. I've heard the rumors, I know you're the misfit organizing the uprising. I wanted to help. Take me with you."

Keith just hummed, neither confirming nor denying. It was safer that way. He just pointed towards the kitchen and asked, "Potatoes?"

Shiro nodded, "Those first then the Paiya Roots," as he walked with him over to the aprons he whispered, "When this is over I'd like to kiss your properly..." he glanced over at Keith with a gentle smile.

Keith glanced back, but didn't dare get his hopes up. The uprising was next week if all went according to plan. So he'd know by the end of next week if that key was real or fake. He'd know for sure by then if he'd been kissed by an ally or an enemy.

* * *

_Day nineteen: SCREENSHOT_

Shiro was walking to his car when he got the video call from Keith. He answered it and smiled, "Hello! Nice surprise!"

"Hey," Keith grinned back, "I got back into town early. You free tonight?"

"Damn," Shiro made a face, "honestly not sure, I'm on my way to a business dinner, not sure how long that will last."

"The McMillan deal?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm..." Keith pursed his lips, "well keep me posted okay."

"Of course!"

As it was the dinner went on way too long and after a while it became apparent that Shiro wouldn't see Keith tonight. It must have become apparent to Keith too because he started to send Shiro messages as the night progressed. After the fifth message Shiro was so curious he excused himself and went to the restroom to read them. To his surprise they were not texts, but short videos Keith had recorded just for him. The first one was of Keith cooking dinner and singing along to some cheesy pop ballad. The next was of him dancing to another song. The third was of him drinking wine as he watched a movie and complained about being all alone. The fourth was of him, slightly tipsy, whispering into the camera with pouty lips that he missed Shiro "soooo much" and he couldn't wait to see him. The last one was of Keith saying he was sorry for blowing up his phone. He looked so cute, cheeks flushed and sad puppy dog eyes. Shiro had never seen Keith look so adorable and before he talked himself out of it he took a screenshot. He looked at it and felt a funny little tug at his heart. He had felt it before, sometimes when Keith said his name _just so_ or when he laughed his belly did flips and he became a little flushed. Shiro knew what it meant, but he wasn't going to mess up his friendship over a small crush.

Shiro's phone pinged again and it was another video message. He opened it with a smile, eager to see what drunk Keith was up to this time. Keith was shirtless in this one, something that always made Shiro acutely aware of his feelings towards him, and he was laying in bed holding the phone above his head. He whispered, "Goodnight Shiro...wish you were here."

Shiro didn't think he meant, there with him on the bed...but...a man could dream.

* * *

_Day twenty: INJURY_

"I can actually walk you know," Keith was smirking over at Shiro who was carrying him bridal style up the stairs, "I just need my crutches."

"No no, we can't risk aggravating the injury."

"It's in a cast," Keith chuckled.

"This is way more fun though," Shiro grinned at him as he reached the landing, "what? You don't want me to hold you?"

"I never said that," Keith leaned over and gave Shiro a peck to his lips, "love you."

"Love you too baby!"


	16. Femme

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day twentyone is: FEMME._

* * *

Keith found the term offensive. He wasn't a lesbian so he couldn't be femme, but a few of the guys on the Atlas called him that. Not to his face mind you, but for as big as the Atlas was rumors still got around. He was the Captain's "little boyfriend", "boy toy", "bottom bitch" and, his least favorite, "femme fuck". He never complained to Shiro about it, he knew it would upset him and he'd go on a rampage until he figured out who was saying that about his lover. Keith didn't actually care, he was happy with Shiro and people could call him whatever they wanted so long as it didn't interfere with his relationship. He knew a lot of people, the ones that weren't close to him, thought he had slept his way up the ranks and if anything about the rumors upset him it was that. The idea that Shiro was so hard up for dick he would abandon all duty and work ethic was absolutely ludicrous. Keith hated that there were people out there that thought Shiro was that shallow.

Walking into their room he was graced with a shirtless Shiro sitting at their desk reading over reports on an electronic tablet. He didn't know what those reports were and right now he didn't care as he walked up behind his lover and draped his arms over his shoulders.

"Hey babe," Shiro said softly, but didn't take his eyes off the tablet.

"Hey," Keith closed his eyes and took in Shiro's scent, "how was your day?"

"Interesting..."

Keith perked up at the tone, it sounded like Shiro had more to say but wasn't sure if it was his place to say anything. Keith prodded, "That sounds ominous."

"You know Cadet Foster?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Keith stood up and stretched then started to take off his uniform jacket, "he's an entitled brat. If he doesn't get his shit together he'll never make it through the Garrison."

"He'll have to get his shit together somewhere else. He and four others of his crew were kicked out," Shiro turned in his chair and held up the PADD that he had been reading, "it's all in here," he dropped his head and was suddenly glaring at Keith.

Keith cocked his brow, confused, then took the tablet from Shiro and scanned over it. Cadet Foster and four others had been under investigation for sexual harassment. The charges had been brought up by Cadet Miller after she had found a lewd comic drawn by Foster. The comic had been numbered as 005 and was a graphic depiction of Second Lieutenant Kogane getting...serviced by Captain Shirogane's floating arm.

"What the fuck?" Keith handed the tablet back, "Number five? Are there more?!"

"Seven were found in all," Shiro narrowed his eyes, "were you ever going to tell me?"

Keith's eyes grew wide, "I didn't know those existed!"

"Not the comics!" Shiro snapped, "The fact that people have been harassing you!"

"I haven't been harassed!" Keith threw up his hands with a sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to yell at his boyfriend over this, "I don't feel like I've been harassed. They were just jealous whispers."

Shiro cocked a brow, "Apparently everyone but a handful of people knew your nickname was 'Bottom Bitch'." Keith walked over to Shiro and sat on his lap. Shiro wrapped his arms around him and sighed, "I don't like people calling you that."

"It's not a big deal," Keith shrugged, "it's not like they are wrong," he chuckled.

"Stop it," Shiro admonished, but he was grinning.

"Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get angry."

"Still though," Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair, "it needs to be dealt with. Besides from being extremely disrespectful, it can have an effect on moral. I don't need people not taking you seriously because they think you slept your way to the top."

Keith made a face that showed he didn't care one way or the other what Shiro did with the information now, "Fine whatever."

"No not whatever baby," Shiro nuzzled Keith's neck then left a kiss there, "I love you and I don't want people to be mean to you."

"I know, but it really is alright," Keith ran his hands along Shiro's broad shoulders, "thank you though. You're sweet."

Shiro just continued to kiss Keith's neck until he found the spot that made his lover giggle.

"It tickles!" Keith cried out while trying not to laugh out loud.

"Mmm," came the response, followed by more nibbles and kisses, "promise me you'll say something next time..."

Keith fell into a fit of giggles then gasped out, "I will! I will!" He dug his short nails into Shiro's skin and he felt his lover groan against his next. Then he felt the kisses move, Shiro's lips ghosting up the column of his neck until he reached his jaw. Keith sighed and turned his head, "kiss me."

Shiro obeyed, giving his lover a soft loving kiss that lasted long enough to get them both aroused. He nipped his bottom lip and kissed him again as he stood and walked them over to the bed. He laid him down gently and looked at him with kind eyes, "God you're gorgeous," and he smiled when he saw Keith blush at the compliment.

Keith smirked, "Stop with this romantic stuff and make me your little bottom bitch."

Shiro chuckled, but knew just what he needed to do to make that happen.


	17. Outfit Swap, Birthday, Floral

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_Another multiple days chapter. These prompts were fun, I kinda want to expand on the last one. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews! I read every one of them! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. _

* * *

_Day twenty-two is: OUTFIT SWAP_

"This is not going to fit..." Shiro held up the Blade's uniform.

"Well sure, if it was mine, but it's not. I took a larger one," Keith waved his hand at it, "I just want to see you in it."

"Why?" He turned the uniform around in his arms, "It looks...tight."

"No tighter than my Dad's black top on you."

Shiro sort of laugh snorted.

"I'm just curious..." Keith's come hither eyes betrayed his true meaning.

Shiro cocked a brow, his arousal already growing, "Why would I put this on just to have you take it off of me again?"

Keith just grinned.

* * *

_Day twenty-three is: BIRTHDAY_

Shiro was surprised when he got the call. He took it in his office, pulling at his black tie as he sat. It had been a long ass day. He picked up the phone and said his name.

"Please tell me your didn't work all day on your birthday?"

He sighed, "Of course I did. I'm not salary yet, I need all the hours I can get," he heard his husband grunt, "but hey, I'm getting off right now, packing up my briefcase and then I'll be headed home."

"Okay, hurry, I made dinner."

"Thanks babe! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Shiro was so happy to get off work at a decent time that he had to force himself not to speed on his drive home. He walked into the house and cut off whatever his husband Keith was about to say by giving him a deep, searing kiss. He swept his tongue through his mouth and moaned his name when he pulled away.

Keith smiled, "Happy birthday honey."

Shiro made a face, "Eh, I feel the same as I did yesterday."

"Come on let's eat."

They sat and it was then that Shiro realized his husband had prepared all of his favorite foods. They sat close together, talking about the day and laughing together. After dinner Shiro suggested they shower together and Keith seemed eager about the idea.

In the bathroom Shiro got undressed and turned the water on in their decently sized glass shower. He stepped under the flow and rubbed his face and hair down before opening his eyes and seeing that Keith was slowly undressing. He was giving him a show and Shrio loved it. Keith, finally nude stepped into the shower and was immediately pulled into a strong hug, "I love you so much," Shiro whispered.

"I love you too," Keith reached behind himself and got the bar of soap. He opted to used just his hands this time to lather up Shiro's toned torso and rock solid abs. He watched his hands as he worked, pausing to rub tantalizing circles around Shiro's nipples with his slippery fingertips.

Shiro moaned, his body tingling with pleasure. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his husband's hands roaming over his body. He could feel his heat rising, the blood rushing to his cheeks and neck, downward to awaken his manhood. He groaned and opening his eyes he whispered it was his turn and he took the soap from Keith.

Keith continued to rub his hands all over Shiro's body being sure to avoid his slight erection though, as Shiro started to soap him up. Shiro tweaked Keith's nipples and smiled when it drew a gasp from him. His big hands slid over his hips, squeezing gently there before he reached around and grabbed the globes of Keith's ass. He spread him, loving the way Keith bit his bottom lip and tensed up a little. He slipped his fingertips between them and began to rub, but startled at the very hard object he felt in his way.

Shiro cocked a brow, "Holy..." he breathed as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the butt plug lodged in Keith's ass, "were you wearing this during dinner?"

Keith nodded slowly then let out a soft moan with Shiro wiggled it a bit. Shiro's cock sprung to life the rest of the way as he began to work the plug in and out of his lover's perfectly tight asshole. Now knowing that his husband had been eating, talking and washing dishes with such a playful toy shoved up his ass was one of the most erotic things Shiro had ever experienced.

"Baby, this is so good," Shiro pulled gently until the plug popped out of Keith's hole with a lewd sound, "you are so good," he pushed two fingers inside and spread his lover even wider, "oh God turn around I need to see."

Keith, panting a little from his arousal did as he was told. He bent over a little exposing himself to his husband. Shiro gripped a cheek in each hand and pulled, he licked his lips when he saw just how open Keith was, the puckered hole was fluttering, trying to close. It was the prettiest thing. Shiro dropped to his knee and without preamble flicked his tongue over the pinked bud. Keith cried out, surprised, but soon he was moaning as Shiro continued to taste him, licking and sucking all over his opening.

"Fuck baby," Shiro stood, "hold on," he pressed the tip of his cock against the opening, "hold on to something," he pressed and let out a long groan when he realized the plug and his tongue had loosened up his lover wonderfully, "my God you feel so good. Always."

Keith let out a long moan as Shiro began to fuck him steadily and deeply. He knew he'd have bruises on his hips from where Shiro was digging in to find purchase against his sweat and water slick skin. He didn't mind, he liked being marked by his lover, if it wasn't bruises it would have been bite marks or hand prints across his ass. All were welcome outcomes of their lovemaking.

Keith came first, after Shiro had reached around and gripped his cock with his metal hand and stroked him faster than the fuck. His cum splashed against the shower wall in front of him as his ass clenched around Shiro's still pumping dick causing his lover to cry out in pleasure. Soon Shiro followed, filling up his well used hole with loads of hot spunk that spurted out and down his leg when Shiro pulled his cock out took quickly. Keith shivered with a sweet mix of pleasure pain and leaned against the wall for support.

Keith turned slowly, his dark hair matted against his face, his inner thighs wet with shower water and cum, panting softy as he whispered with hazy, love filled eyes, "Happy birthday baby."

* * *

_Day twenty-four is: FLORAL_

It was the second time Keith saw the business man at the cart. The flower cart was next to his small cafe, close enough that if the room was still enough sometimes he could hear the pitch of the voices through his large windows. The man was very handsome so Keith was glad he could him again. He was tall and filled out his dark suit like a model would. He had grey-ish white hair in a nice conservative cut and he wore black framed glasses. He seemed so distinguished that he knew the man must have some amazing stories about his college days to explain that wicked scar that ran over the bridge of his nose. Keith had no customers, the morning coffee rush having died down, so he openly stared at the man with a wistful look on his face. He even moved gracefully, smiling sweetly as he handed out his cash and paid for two yellow roses. Keith wondered what lucky lady was getting those. The man turned and suddenly they were staring at each other. Keith mentally kicked himself for being caught, but he played it off by nodding then turning his head away.

The next day the man returned to the cart. Keith was surprised to see him again so soon as there was a weeks time between the man's first and second visit. Keith was in the middle of his morning rush though and couldn't really look at the man as he would have liked. After the last customer he tucked his hair behind his ear and glanced at the cart, it was a long shot but maybe... He couldn't hold back his shock when the man was still there, holding two pink roses, looking through the large window right at him. It was the man's turn to nod, though he added a little smile with his, before he turned and walked away.

Two days past and nothing. Then on a nice Friday morning the man returned. Keith a semi busy, but he was able to take quick looks over to the cart. After his third look he realized the man was doing the same. After the rush Keith openly turned his head and smiled when the man was there, looking at him. They both nodded to each other before the man turned away.

The next day was Saturday and Keith didn't think he would see the man. He was always in a business suit, so more than likely he had a Monday through Friday job. He was right about one thing, the man probably did have a five day work week, given he was wearing a tight navy tee shirt and equally tight dark jeans. Keith was so happy to see the man at the flower cart that he almost missed handling his customers. When he was done with the line he looked over and the man was gone.

"Looking for me?"

Keith turned, startled and was looking at the man he had been pining after, "Oh, um..."

The man laughed and it was so rich and deep Keith was embarrassingly turned on by it.

"I'm Shiro by the way."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Keith," now face to face he could barely look at him. Who knew glass could be so comforting.

"So good to finally meet you properly," the man, Shiro, smiled and it was like sunshine, "I have something for you," he lifted his arm, Keith hadn't realized it was a prosthetic, and gripped in the sliver fingertips was a red rose.

Keith blinked unsure he was reading the situation right. He reached out slowly and took it. He looked down at it in awe, amazing the man had gotten him a gift.

"I'm I being to forward?"

Keith snapped his head up and saw that Shiro was rubbing the back of his neck, he looked bashful and nervous and God was he even more hot up close.

"No no," Keith smiled softly, "I like this, thank you."

"I know this is stupid...I don't really know anything about you...but," Shiro's grey eyes shifted back and forth, "I think I'd like to get to know you. I mean...I don't know...we keep looking at each other and-"

"You're not taken?" Keith cut him off abruptly, "But the flowers..."

"I like flowers," Shiro smiled, "I keep them on my office desk."

"Huh," Keith found himself blushing but he didn't know why.

"Look, if this is weird I understand, but...I figured I'd try," Shiro took a deep breath, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I can pick you up here or we can meet somewhere. Nothing fancy, I'd just..." he smirked and Keith's knees went a little weak, "I'd just like to get the chance to talk to the cute coffee guy."

Keith went to speak, but choked on his words and it came out a whine. He cleared his throat, just as the bell to his shop went off. He looked at the customer, acknowledged them then looked back at Shiro and said, "I close up at five. If you want to watch me clean be there then, if not shoot for 5:30."

Shiro nodded, "I'll be here at five," he winked then ordered a coffee, black with two sugars before leaving the shop with a smile on his face.


	18. Feral

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN:** _This one got so out of hand and...ugh, I don't think I'm all that happy with it. It feels like I wasted time. I hope it's still enjoyable for you all, I really can't tell about this one. __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day twenty-five is: FERAL._

* * *

"You don't want to go in there," the hunter glanced at the shorter man.

"We need information and this Alpha is the only one who can give it to us."

"You're being suicidal Keith," the hunter pointed at the metal door, "look at him. He'll tear you to shreds."

Keith turned his head and looked though the small window inset into the metal door. The Alpha werewolf stood with his back to the wall. He was glaring at them, his grey eyes were sparking in anger, his teeth were bared and his body was tense, coiled tight like a bow string.

"Maybe," Keith said as he walked up to the door. Right as he reached the window the Alpha crossed the room in two strides and growled at him, "but the full moon is still two days away. It's now or never. Once he becomes feral he'll be too hard to contain."

"It's your funeral."

Keith just hummed then reached back. The other hunter reluctantly gave him the key. Keith, still looking at the Alpha that was looking at him held up the key for the creature to see. It raised a brow and watched as Keith used it to open the door.

"You wanna step back there so I can get in?" Keith said calmly, sounding almost exacerbated.

The Alpha responded by putting his hand on the door, he went to open in further to escape, but Keith figured he would do that. He flicked his wrist, exposing a sliver cuff with spikes. He drove it into the Alpha's hand and he jerked it back with a grunt as Keith slid into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're an idiot," the Alpha snarled as he lifted both arms and placed them on either side of Keith's head, caging him in.

"Or brave," Keith shrugged, "look, I don't care what you think about me."

The Alpha sniffed then narrowed his eyes, "You smell..." he trailed off, not sure what it was.

"Wolfsbane."

The Alpha reared back and took too steps away from Keith, "You are prepared."

"See," Keith smirked, "not an idiot."

The wolf smirked back, "I thought you didn't care."

Keith pursed his lips as the Alpha sat on top of the lone metal table that was in the center of the cell, his feel on the chair. The wolf seemed to be studying him, his grey eyes raking over his body in a way that actually made Keith feel a bit self-conscious. The Alpha licked his lips and Keith narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" The Alpha asked. He was expressionless.

"Your name."

"Easy," the wolf shrugged, "Shiro. Now what?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Not officially, but I can guess," the Alpha, Shiro, leaned back, resting his weight on his arms. He saw when Keith's eyes flicked over and looked at his right arm. He smirked, "I have to take it off for the full moon. Metal arms don't transform."

Keith's violet eyes slid back to lock with Shiro's grey. He took a deep breath, "What's your guess."

"You think me or someone in my pack is killing those college students," Shiro popped his neck, "or knows something about it."

"Bingo."

Shiro smiled, "Do I get a treat?"

Keith looked offended, "You're not a dog."

Shiro's eyebrows shot up, stunned, "Well that's...nice of you."

"Not all hunters are heartless."

"Not all wolves are killers."

"I know Shiro," Keith saw the Alpha's lips part when he said his name, "that's why I am talking to you. Not interrogating you."

"You're not like other hunters I've met."

"How so?" Keith cocked a brow, fully prepared to hear the usual: short and skinny.

"Kind."

Keith's eyes actually grew wide. He didn't know what to say to that. Shiro jumped off the table and he walked up to Keith, not too close aware of the wolfsbane. He towered over him and for a split second Keith felt his stomach do a funny little flip.

Shiro whispered, "I haven't killed a human in all my life and I hold my pack to the same standard. However, there is a new pack in town. I've been trying to read them-"

"Wait hold on," Keith held up his hand, "a new pack?" He turned his head and looked out the window, his partner shrugged then turned, too distracted by the news to think any better, and ran down the hall to his office to start investigating. Keith felt a moment of panic and rightfully so because when he turned his head back around Shiro's metal arm shot out and he gripped Keith strongly around his throat.

Keith made a choked sound, his eyes wide. He lifted his arm, the one with the sliver cuff, but Shiro caught it with his other hand. He narrowed his eyes, lifted Keith's smaller frame and slammed him against the wall. He leaned in, holding his breath just enough to say, "Where's the wolfsbane."

"Screw...you..." Keith gasped out. Shiro's hand tightened and Keith's eyelids fluttered. Fearing death he croaked, "left...breast pocket..."

Shiro let go of his arm and reached for the pocket, Keith immediately drove his spiked cuff into the Alpha's arm over and over again. The wolf hissed, but ignored the pain since it wasn't life threatening, and pulled the wolfsbane from Keith's pocket. Touching it hurt, made him feel woozy and he quickly threw it across the room. He gripped Keith's arm again and slammed it painfully against the cinder block wall making Keith grit his teeth in reaction.

Shiro was panting, his pupils blown wide. He opened his mouth, showing off his sharp canines and leaning in he licked Keith's cheek. Keith made a confused sound that soon turned into a cry when Shiro bit his earlobe. Keith began to sweat, his eyes watering in fear as he tried to think of a plan to get out of this situation. He was so panicked, so lost in thought that he almost missed Shiro's words.

Shiro was slowly licking the blood he had drawn off Keith's ear, his eyes were closed and he was purring softly, "So sexy."

Keith's breath stopped. His eyes grew wide and he jerked his head away, "What?" He whispered.

Shiro turned his head slowly, his eyes half lidded and his voice languid, "You. You smell so good now," Shiro licked Keith's upper lip, as he pressed his lower half into him. Keith gasped feeling the wolf's large erection and Shiro took the moment to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Keith turned his head away, "For fuck's sake you can't do this!"

Shiro hummed, "Like sandalwood and sweat. Your heart is beating so fast..." he pushed his tongue into Keith's mouth again, but this time Keith bit down -hard. Shiro jerked back, blinked then with a gasp released Keith and rushed to the other side of the room.

Keith landed hard on his knees and he coughed, holding his neck. He never took his eyes off Shiro though who was looking surprisingly ashamed. The hunter took in a deep breath before he cried out, "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry!" Shiro held up his hands, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm normally at home this close to the full moon. I can...I can..." he looked away, blushing, "normally this isn't a problem..."

"You can what?" Keith glared, but when Shiro didn't look back at him he snapped his fingers and stood, "Answer me dammit!"

"I can...take care of myself..." Shiro sounded sheepish, "I'm not really around attractive people during my heat."

"Heat?" Keith felt like he was on his first day of hunter training. Like a rookie with absolutely no experience. Of course Shiro was in heat. As an Alpha, this close to a full moon his body would want nothing more than to rut, "Shit."

"I know," Shiro sighed then finally looked back at Keith, "I'm sorry. So sorry," he still had his hands up.

"What do you mean you take care of it?" Keith furrowed his brow, "You said you never killed anyone."

"What?" Shiro looked utterly confused, "I haven't! What does that even have to do with masturbation?!" His face grew bright red.

"Huh? Wha..." Keith was red now too, having thought about Shiro pleasuring himself, "oh!" He took a moment to gather himself then said, "What about your pack?"

"What about them?" Shiro was practically in the corner now. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Surely you have women...or men...willing to...um...help..." Keith had no idea why they were still talking about this.

"I do," Shiro nodded, still looking embarrassed and ashamed, "quite a few...I just don't...you know. I'm not attracted to them..."

Keith narrowed his eyes, "Well apparently that doesn't matter! You'll take anyone that's close enough!"

"That's not true," Shiro's eyes snapped over to glare at him, "despite what you might have been told when we don't go 'feral' before a full moon, we go into heat! I don't lose all my faculties the impulses just gets stronger. It's harder to stop, but I can be! You saw that! You bit me and the pain made me take stock of what I had done!"

"You don't lose..." Keith took a deep breath, "so you...you really..."

Shiro nodded slowly, "Yes. I think you're-"

"Don't say it!" Keith held up his hand, "What the fuck! You can't assault me and then tell me I'm hot!"

Shiro frowned, "Look...I'm so sorry."

"I know...yes."

The door was thrown open and the other hunter came in, "He's not lying! There is another pack! Led by some guy named Sendak. Looks like they have been in town for a while."

Keith looked back at Shiro, "Do you know him?"

"No," Shiro shook his head, "this is the first time I've heard his name..."

"Will you help us?"

Shiro looked at Keith shocked, "You...want me to?"

"You're an Alpha, you can get far more information than we can," Keith said matter-of-factly."

"True."

"Plus, you don't want us or any other hunters coming for your pack correct?"

"Yes."

Keith turned and walked over to Shiro. He looked up at him, they were so close Keith could smell Shiro's cologne, "Then help us."

Shiro nodded, "Okay."

"Great it's settled!" The other hunter clapped his hands then left the room.

"I'll put my number into your phone, you can leave," Keith said as he went to the door.

"I'll need your partner's number too won't I?" Shiro straightened his shirt.

"No," Keith glanced back over at him, his violet eyes soft, "you won't."


	19. Gothic

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_This one was fun! I hope you all like it! Feel free to review!__I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day twenty-six is: GOTHIC._

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage and _w_alking through the grand double doors of a fine gothic castle Shiro felt uneasy. He had never been invited to a gals so grand before, when he was living, now that he was newly dead he anticipated going to more events like this. He had been lucky, having been a willing blood donor for his Sire for five years he was eager to be Turned when it was offered. He was still getting used to his new body, stronger and faster than it was when he was human, and he missed the sunrise and sunset, but other than that he was enjoying his new life as a vampire. His Sire was having a party in honor of all the new members of his Clan. Some, like Shiro were willingly Turned. Others...not so lucky. This party was for the others, his Sire hoped that if he welcomed them warmly and they knew the ones who had Turned them had been punished, they wouldn't be so angry as to try to fight against him or so sad as to walk into the sun.

Shiro was in a new black velvet suit with a cream silk jabot at his neck and lace cuffs around his wrists. He was also wearing the wooden arm his Sire had commissioned for him even though it itched. Most days he didn't bother, having one arm didn't hinder his life any. He had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, held together by a large white bow that matched his white bangs. A fight with a werewolf one night had left him with a wicked scar across his nose, but his Sire said it added character. Shiro looked around the room, there weren't many of them and most of them seemed happy to be there, sipping blood from goblets as a string quartet played softly. His eyes fell upon a man across the room. This one looked angry, his purple eyes narrowed, his lips pursed.

What perfect lips those were too. Shiro ran his eyes down the length of the man's body and was pleased by what he saw. He was slim, but clearly toned, his dark leather pants were tight, showing off his strong lean thighs. He was wearing black fingerless gloves were pulled over long fingered hands, his arms crossed over his chest. His neck looked porcelain and Shiro found he wanted to lick of the length of it to that pretty face of his. When he finally looked at him he was met with a quirked brow. He smiled at the smaller man and inclined his head. The man just looked away.

"Oh no, that won't do..." Shiro whispered under his breath and began to walk across the room, eyes set on the handsome guest.

Once there the man looked up at him. He looked bored now, but Shiro suspected it was all for show. More than likely he was trying to read the room...or plan an escape.

"Hello," Shiro tried something simple to see if the man would even talk to him.

"Hello," the man cocked a brow.

"I'm Shiro," he gave him a broad grin.

"Okay," the guest cocked a brow.

Shiro just looked at him for a moment, taken aback by the response. When he did find his voice it was tinged with confusion, "So...umm, what's your name?"

"None of your business."

Two could play this game, "That's rather long, can I just call you None?"

The guest's eyes sparked slightly with interest then it was like he caught himself and he looked away quickly, "Keith."

Shiro felt triumphant, "Nice to meet you Keith."

The man just grunted.

"Would you care to dance?"

Keith looked over bewildered, "Why?"

"Why not?" Shiro held out his hand, "Or do you plan to just stand over here and look miserable and angry all night?" He gave him a sweet smile.

"Fine," Keith took his hand and walked out with him to the dance floor.

Shiro pulled him close, laying his wooden hand against the small of Keith's back. Keith didn't seem bothered by it and that pleased him. He took the lead and moved them slowly in time to the music. After a time he felt Keith lay his head on his chest and he felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He took in the scent of Keith's hair and felt his desire grow. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a moment before he spoke.

"I take it you were forced into this life?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Shiro released Keith's hand so he could run his fingers through his short dark hair, "Because you looked so angry."

"You wanted this?" Keith lifted his head and looked up.

"Yes."

Keith shook his head, "Why?"

"It is a better life," Shiro took a deep breath, "I was a blacksmith. Honest work but doesn't pay much. The war came and I barely made it out of the kingdom. Suddenly, what little I had saved up wasn't enough. So I..."

"Turned to donation," Keith didn't look judgmental, "how long were you a living snack?"

Shiro sighed, "Five years. I gained favor with my Sire, he promised to turn me on my 27th birthday if I still wanted it then. That was over six months ago."

"Gained favor..."

"Yes," Shiro noticed that Keith still didn't look disgusted, just curious, "I was his food source...and lover."

Keith's brows shot up, "Lotor must be very persuasive to get you into bed."

Shiro just shrugged, "It was something I needed to do. I needed him to_ want _to Turn me. He doesn't do it often."

"Are you still his lover?"

"Will it disappoint you if I was?" Shiro teased.

"I'm not sure yet," Keith was surprisingly honest.

Keith's bluntness made him smile, "I'm not. He likes to play, so he needed a new human."

Their conversation ended there and they continued to dance. Swaying slowly to the beautiful composition. After a while Keith's head was back on Shiro's broad chest and Shiro was running his fingers through the shorter man's hair.

"I can teach you," Shiro whispered, "what it means to be like this. How to survive. How to thrive."

Keith looked up and nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good," Shiro smiled and watched as Keith blushed. It was utterly adorable and he knew, from this moment on he would do anything to stay in Keith's life.


	20. Kitten

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_This one is pretty smutty and I love it lol! Enjoy! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day twenty-seven is: KITTEN._

* * *

"Come on, yeah that's it. Ride me," Shiro ran his hands down Keith's chest then lower to his stomach as he watched his lover bounce on his cock.

Keith moaned, picking up speed as he panted above Shiro. His hair was matted to his forehead and cheeks, his nipples were rock hard and tingling with pleasure, his cock leaking onto Shiro's taunt belly. He leaned forward, looking Shiro in the eye as he lifted his ass and slammed it back down again.

"Fuck," Shiro's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "so good, you're so good. Keep going baby."

Keith shifted, planting his feet on either side of Shiro's thighs and using new muscles was able to pick up speed yet again. Shiro's eyelids fluttered in reaction to the increased pleasure and he gripped Keith's hips hard. He moaned then licked his lips and opened his eyes. He could watch Keith all day, he looked so good drenched in sweat, gasping for air as he worked himself closer to an orgasm.

"That's it," Shiro took the lead suddenly and help Keith down, not allowing him to move. He rolled his hips and smirked when Keith yelped, "I'm so deep baby," he rolled again and watched as Keith let his head drop and his body shiver, "you're so tight, so perfect for me," he released him and Keith immediately started to move above him again.

Shiro used his metal hand to grip his lover's lean, long cock and was pleased by the new sound Keith made in reaction. He chuckled, "Oh my God! That was adorable!"

"Sh-shut up!" Keith blushed up to his ears and down to his chest.

Shiro rubbed the cool metal of his thumb over the wet slit of Keith's cock and Keith doubled over, panting hard and letting out another of the cute sound. Shiro was grinning wildly, "You sound like a kitten."

"I do not!" Keith lifted his head and tried to glare at Shiro, but his arousal was betraying him

"Hmmm," Shiro smiled and dipped his hand down low and wrapped them around Keith's balls. He saw his eyes widen just before he whispered, "purr for me baby," and pulled gently on the hot sac.

Keith shuddered and let out a long keening moan and began to ride Shiro's thick cock faster and faster.

"That's it kitten," Shiro praised, "I want to see you come," the speed made him clench his muscles because he was so close to coming himself. He wanted to see his lover come first. He needed to see it. So he began to stroke him in time to his movements. It didn't take long, after that. Keith let out a strangled cry and shot all over Shiro's shiny metal hand. He was letting out a string of curses as he rocked his hips until he was through shaking. Shiro lifted his hand to his mouth and licked two digits clean then lifted his hand to Keith's lips, "here, have some cream kitten," Keith was too blissed out to argue, he parted his lips and nearly gagged when Shiro slipped his fingers in so deep he had no choice but to taste himself. Shiro pulled his fingers away slowly, enjoying the view, "You're wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Keith whispered, still trying to come down from his orgasm, but he was happy, so very happy. He didn't even mind the new nickname, he would be whatever Shiro wanted in bed. Kitten was an easy ask.


	21. Bite, Candy, Witch

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_I got behind and now I'm exhausted so I'm going to do another multi prompt chapter then post the last prompt as it's own chapter. __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. _

* * *

_Day twenty-eight is: BITE._

Keith smiled as he licked the spoon, "It's delicious," he handed the utensil back to Hunk, "you always come up with the best deserts."

Hunk smiled, "Thanks! I won't lie though, I'm really nervous. What if I don't get accepted."

"There's no way you won't!" Shiro's voice was laced with pride. He clapped his hand onto Hunk's shoulder, "Sorry to intrude, but I can't believe what I am hearing. You're very talented and you've owned this shop for...what? Six years?" He looked around the small bakery. Hunk had put his heart and soul into building and promoting Lion's Share Cakery. More than likely he was more apprehensive about leaving her behind if he was accepted to the apprenticeship.

"I don't have formal training though..."

"The position is open to anyone," Keith offered.

"No only that, you have something a lot of formally trained people don't: creativity," Shiro added.

Hunk opened his mouth to speak, but the chime went off at the front door. He pointed, "Gotta get that," then he left the back room.

Keith leaned over the counter and picked the spoon out of the batter and started to eat it like a bowl of soup. Shiro watched him with fondness, running his fingers through Keith's hair.

"It's getting longer," he tucked some behind his ear, revealing the long scar along his cheek. Shiro still felt bad about it, having whipped him by accident with his blade while the two of them were fencing at the country club. He had set up the date and felt bad it ended in a trip to the hospital and stitches. Keith had immediately forgiven him and from then on they had been dating. That was three years ago.

Shiro watched as some of the batter missed Keith's mouth and dripped onto his lower lip. Before his lover could clean it up he pulled his face around and licked the sweetness away. Keith let out a soft grunt and Shiro smirked before he gave Keith a peck to his lips. He pulled away and watched Keith bite his bottom lip and he let out a soft moan at the sight. He closed his eyes and licked all around Keith's lips, feeling the hard teeth on his tongue.

"Come on," he whispered, "open up for me."

Keith groaned, but obeyed, slowing parting his lips. Shiro wasted no time delving to explore. They kissed passionately against the counter, the batter forgotten.

Hunk walked into the back room and at seeing the two lovebirds making out he teased them, "Hey hey hey! That's gotta be against health code!"

Parting the two men looked at Hunk and Shiro nodded.

"Sorry," Keith said softly, "we got a bit carried away..."

Shiro just chuckled.

Hunk gave them a large cheesy grin, "No I love it! So glad you guys got together! You're perfect for each other!"

* * *

_Day twenty-nine is: CANDY._

He didn't like it, the smell of candy corn, but it was one of Shiro's favorites. He endured it, they were seasonal after all. He could suffer through watching Shiro toss them into his mouth by the handful then have the audacity to try to kiss him, for a few weeks just to see his partner's excited face. Really though, they really really stank.

* * *

_Day thirty is: WITCH._

"Witch!" The woman yelled and pointed at the tall man standing on stage.

The man frowned then shook his head his brows furrowing over his grey eyes, "Um...no...this is called electricity. I assure you it's not witchcraft..."

A few of the others in the crowd started to murmur, looking more and more concerned. The man held up his hand and tried to soothe the crowd to no avail.

Just as he began to feel defeated another, louder voice called out, "Explain it."

He couldn't see who had spoken but it had the effect of shutting up the crowd. He pulled on his leather gloves and adjusted his tie then began to explain how to harness electricity in the clearest, most accessible words possible. In the end, while he was no longer considered a witch he had only won a little over half of them over. A lot of them thought it couldn't sustain it's self and refused to invest in the new invention.

As he cleaned up he was approached by a slender man, smartly dressed in a black suit with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He faltered, staring for a moment before he remembered himself and went back to putting his things away.

"Thank you for explaining the engineering behind this," the smaller man stopped just in front of him, "can I have your card? I think a friend of mine might like this."

"What's your name?"

"Keith," he held out his hand, palm up and wiggled his fingers until a business card was dropped into it. He looked down and read it, "Shiro huh?" His eyes flicked up and he noticed the taller man's throat work as he swallowed thickly. He smirked, "You're definitely not from around here."

"No," Shiro shook his head, "I am not. Were you the one that called for me to explain earlier?" At Keith's nod he smiled, "Well I owe you. Thank you."

Keith just shrugged, "You owe me?"

"Yes of course," Shiro had everything put away and was holding his briefcase beside him, "in another, smaller town, I would have been burned."

"Probably," Keith chuckled, "fine, you owe me?" He openly ran his eyes up and down the length of Shiro's body, "Then take me to dinner."

Shiro was blushing a bit after that open once over, but he wasn't foolish enough to say no, "Very well, when would you like to go?"

"Tonight," Keith pointed to the other bags, "I can help you take those back to your room then we can go out to eat. I'm famished."

"Okay...well, yes then. Thank you," Shiro gathered up another bag as Keith grabbed two of his own and they left the small meeting hall together.


	22. Masks

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own, nor wish to appear to be the owner of Voltron: Legendary Defender or any merchandise related thereof. **_

**AN: **_The last one! I had a blast doing this! I know I didn't do it completely right, as in writing one prompt a day, but I am still happy with it. For this being the first time I wrote Sheith and the first time I did a monthly prompt challenge I am very pleased with the outcome! I didn't give up (that's huge for me) and I got them all done by the 31__st__! This had been great fun! Thank you to everyone who's read and a huge thank you to those who took the time out to leave me a review! __I am using the Sheithtober list provided by "at" belovedsheith. Day thirty-one is: MASKS. _

* * *

It was a mask. Keith could see it. Shiro was hiding something. His smile was too big, his laugh a bit too loud. He was hurt. They had been friends for years, told each other everything. Watched each other fail and triumph. Why now then, was Shiro being so cryptic with him. It was so strange and it hurt Keith so deeply. What could have possibly changed in the months Keith was abroad for university?

"So! Show me more pictures!" Shiro got up and slid into the booth next to Keith.

They had probably overstayed their welcome at this restaurant, but Keith didn't want to leave Shiro's side just yet. He had missed him terribly.

He found the correct gallery on his phone and pulled up the images from his time away. Shiro listened intently as he went over each anecdote for each picture and asked questions when he wanted more information.

"I don't see it," Shiro leaned forward a bit closer to the phone.

"It's right there," Keith pointed to the right side of his screen. He scooted closer, feeling Shiro's entire body tense up when their thighs touched. That was the last straw, "Alright," Keith said flatly as he slid away and turned his body so he could look Shiro in the eye, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Shiro looked confused , "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I've been back you've been weird?"

"Weird?" Shiro chuckled.

"No," Keith pointed at him, "don't laugh," he narrowed his eyes, "you've been fake laughing. Fake smiling too. And just now, when I touched you, you practically flinched!"

Shiro shook his head, opened his mouth like he was going to defend himself then closed it and looked away. He took a deep breath and said, "I've just...I've got a lot on my mind."

Keith's features softened, "Tell me about it...you know I'll listen. I'll try to help if I can."

"I know it's just that..." Shiro looked back at his friend, "I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Are these your last hours before you have to go report to prison for your sentencing?" Keith tried to joke. The tension was suffocating.

Shiro gave a weak smile, "No no...I don't want to...ruin what we have?"

"You can't!" Keith leaned in, getting closer to Shiro, "I'll always be your friend!"

"Yeah," Shiro tried to not let his pain show, but he caught it too late.

Keith furrowed his brow, "We are still friends right? That's what you want still...Right?"

There was some hesitation, but then, "Yes," Shiro was whispering, "yes of course..."

"No," Keith slapped his hand onto the table top, "you're lying!" He looked so sad suddenly, "What happened while I was away? What did I do wrong..."

Hearing Keith with such a sad tone broke Shiro's hear and he finally focused on his friend and saw an expression of confusion and pain. He felt heartbroken that he had caused that expression. He'd give anything to comfort Keith now. He took a deep breath, and shook his head and closed his eyes, "No no baby, you didn't do anything wrong."

Keith, for a moment, couldn't believe what he heard. He replayed the conversation in his mind a few times before he felt confident enough to know he hadn't heard things. He cocked his head and said in awe, "You called me baby."

"What?" Shiro straightened, his eyes blown wide with shock and embarrassment, "No I di-"

"Yes you did!" Keith insisted, "I heard you, clear as day!" He huffed and threw up his hands, "What the hell is going on?!"  
Shiro felt everything he had been holding on to crumble. Keith's hurt was palpable and he just couldn't bear the brunt of it anymore. He knew he was risking everything at this point, but he felt so bad about everything that he figured it couldn't get worse. _What if he never talks to me again? _Well, at this point if he didn't say something Keith was just stubborn enough to not talk to him anyway.

Keith threw up his hands, "Dammit Shiro!"

"I love you."

Keith blinked, "What?"

"When you were away...I missed you so much I felt actual pain," Shiro placed his hand over his heart and held his shirt tightly as his confession bubbled out of his mouth, "I dreamed of you every night. Sometimes it was innocent...other times..." his eyes grew momentarily hot with desire so tangible Keith actually leaned away a little, "not so innocent..." he licked his lips and saw Keith's eyes dart down to watch. He continued, "After a while I realized that I was waiting with bated breath for your text messages and letters. Sometime...your letters smelled like your cologne and I..." Shiro looked away then, "God Keith, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I know this complicates things, but I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Keith didn't say anything for a while, just stared at his friend with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted in shock. Finally, after what felt like eternity, he whispered, "Don't apologize for loving me and I won't apologize for loving you..."

"Wh-wha..." Shiro sucked in a breath. He was nearly panting as Keith's words struck him like a punch to the gut.

"I was fully prepared to take my attraction to you to the grave," Keith's eyes slipped away, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship either..."

Shiro knew he must be dreaming, but just to make sure he wrapped his arms around Keith and held him tightly. He felt solid and real, which meant this was all happening. All of his hopes were coming true.

"Oh my God I love you so much baby," he cooed.

"I love you too Shiro," and Keith wrapped his arms around him as well.


End file.
